Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians
by SammieThePirate
Summary: What do you get when you add a drunken Captain, a lovesick blacksmith, a greedy bad guy, a couple teenagers and the open water...TROUBLE! This story has been rewritten! R&R please!
1. New Visitors!

Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of two Canadians Chapter 1: New Visitors 

Samantha was an out going teenager, she was a fair heighted girl with dark brown hair. Samantha went to Frank Hurt Secondary School were Sam and her friend Jenn spent most of their most boring hours. Jenn was about Sam's height with black hair and blue eyes. But now that Sam and Jenn were off for summer vacation it would be different. So on one boring summer day Sam decided to break her boredom by inviting her friend Jenn over to hang out and watch their favorite movie POTC. Well, like always Jenn showed up late!

"Jenn what took you so long? I swear you're late for every thing!" Sam smirked

"Not true, I was early for my birth!" Jenn smiled

"Ya, you came early for your birth so you could be late for everything else" Sam smirked back once again.

Sam and Jenn went on the computer, chatted on the phone with other friends and even talk to each other about boys and men … specifically Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. But they were still bored, so Jenn went into the kitchen for a snack.

"Jenn you want to watch a movie?" Sam yelled from the living room

"Sure, but there is only one movie to watch on a night like this …" Jenn yelled back from the kitchen.

"**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!"** They both yelled and giggled

They each grabbed a can of coke and shared a large bowl of popcorn as they sat on the couch waiting for the movie to start. The girls loved the movie so much they knew the whole movie off by heart so they started to get into their SCRIPT – SAYING – MODE.

"This is the day you will always remember as the day…" Sam and Jenn said together but was cut off when the DVD player stopped

" Hey! It was just getting to a good part," Sam pointed out

Sam went up to check the DVD player but it seemed fine, Sam pressed the eject button and checked the DVD. Sam didn't see anything wrong with that either, so she put it back in and closed the player, Sam was about to push play when Jenn came up and started pushing buttons, so now Jenn and Sam are pushing buttons at the same time.

"Jenn what are you doing, your going to break it" Sam yelled but then Jenn yelled back and they continued to argue until all of a sudden Sam's living room disappeared and was replaced by a warm, sunny climate that seemed somewhat familiar.

"Uh… Sam…" Jenn said uneasy

" Ya?" Sam answered still looking around

" Where in the bloody hell are we?" Jenn asked

" I have no clue! But this place looks so familiar!" Sam replied

" **OH MY GOD! Is that a… PIRATE?"** Jenn screamed

" That's not just any pirate Jenn … that's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

" Sam we're in the Caribbean" Jenn screamed again

They ran over to where Jack was standing and stood wide eyed as Jack turned around to notice two teenaged girls standing next to him looking very rushed,

" Are you girls from around here because I need somewhere to hide, not so… out in the open Savvy? You girls must not be from around here cause you girls… I mean women look Swashbucklingly Beautiful" Jack smirked

"Has Jack actually said that?" Sam whispered to Jenn, they both shrugged their shoulders and looked back at Jack

"Thanks I think and no we are not from around here but we know our way around really well in fact" Jenn said grinning at Sam

"This is Jenn … and am Sam" Sam said continuing to giggle a bit

"Well then, Welcome to the Caribbean loves I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I am sorry but I have got a few problems at the moment" Jack said with a grin and eyes you could melt to.

"Johnny…I mean Jack I know what you're going through, come with us into this blacksmith shop we can help you." Jenn and Sam smiled

"Alright luv … but its Captain … Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack smiled

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is the first story I ever wrote but due to much needed corrections I am re-writing it! It would really help me if you could please, please, PLEASE R&R!**


	2. The Fight LIVE!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of two Canadians ** **Chapter 2: The Fight LIVE!**

Jenn, Sam and Jack entered into the Blacksmith shop and closed the door. Jack started to bang a hammer on his handcuffs that was put on him earlier, Jenn then suggested he put his handcuffs chain between the gears.

Once Jack was free Sam made an excited squeal Jenn knew Orlando Bloom was coming, Jenn grabbed Sam and Jack and hid under a table. Will walks in and stops the donkey that was running in circles. Will turned to a man in the corner who was out cold from drinking to much and says

"Right where I left you" Will's happiness trailed off into confusion when he saw the hammer Jack used.

"Not where I left you" was all he said then he noticed Jacks hat as will reaches for it Jack smacked the back of his hand with his sword.

Sam and Jenn stood up as Jack walked towards Will and said " You seem somewhat familiar have I threatened you before?"

Jenn turned to Sam and said with a grin " You have no idea!" Sam and Jenn both laughed which grabbed Will attention. Will took a long look at Sam and the looked at Jenn and quickly back at Jack,

"Are they with you? Are they ... Pirates" Will asked

"No I met them outside and brought them in so I could escape" Jack smiled " And besides they look to odd to be with me"

"You insulted two beautiful women never do it again" Will said with a serious face

" Do you know, oh what is it, what's her name?… Elizabeth Swan" Jack smirked

"Yes I do as a matter of fact…why?"

"Well I guess it would not be the best time to say that I am running cause I threatened her too" Jack said still smirking

"That's it Pirate!" Will said forceful and grabbed a near by sword.

"Do you think its wise boy crossing blades with a pirate" Jack grinned

"You threaten beautiful ladies" Will said angry

" Only a little" Jack said with a huge smile you could melt to while teasing Will with his sword.

" Here comes one of our favorite parts, I cant believe we get to see it live" Sam giggled

Will and Jack went into a full sword fight, with Sam and Jenn running around with them getting all giddy. Jack tried to leave at one point but Will flung his sword across the room and it nearly hit Sam, but she ducked just in time. The sword hit the door and locked it, leaving Jack still inside the shop.

"Sam you okay? You nearly got a new hair cut!" Jenn laughed

"Shut up" Sam smirked running over to Jenn and tackling her

"That is a wonderful trick except once again you are between me and my out and now you have no weapon" Jack smirked as he pulled out his sword and trying to watch both Will and, Jenn and Sam.

Will grabbed a sword left in the fire, and went back to fighting Jack. Sam and Jenn continued to roll around on the floor. Jenn and Sam were laughing so hard while they were rolling around that they weren't watching where they were going and rolled right over Will.

"Oh hi Will what are you doing under me?" Sam asked with a grin

"I bet he is asking the same question" Jenn whispered to Sam

They both laughed and got up off of Will from the help of Jack.

"Jenn? Is that the smell of rum?" Jack asked with a grin

"No just some cheap perfume stuff" Sam said laughing

"I can tell it reminds me of Tortuga" Jack answered

"So I remind you of sweaty drunken prostitutes?" Jenn asked

"Aye!" Jack smiled

"**THAT'S IT!"** Will grabbed a previously made sword and pointed it at Jack. They then pushed Sam and Jenn out of the way and continued to fight.

"Watch it" Jenn said when she was pushed into Sam

"Who makes all these" Jack said looking around at all the swords

"He does and he practices with them 3 hours a day" Jenn and Sam squealed

"**REEAALLY?"** Jack asked Will

"Yes, how did they know that?" Will confessed

"If that's true … you need to find yourself a girl mate OR perhaps the reason you practice 3 hours a day is that you all ready found one and or other wise incapable of wooing that trumpet, you're not a eunuch are you?" Jack said

Sam and Jenn both giggled and dusted themselves off while watching Jack and Will continue to fight.

"I practice 3 hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will said coming on stronger than ever.

"It also makes him a totally buff babe!" Sam grinned at Jenn

Once again Will and Jack fought hard and fast in all the chaos Jack and Will got flung onto the rafters above. Sam and Jenn ran underneath them to get a better look. They did! Sam moved towards the other side of the fireplace as Jack jumped down followed by Will. Jack paniced and got powder all in Will's face and then grabbed Sam and put a gun to her head.

"You cheated" Will said upset while watching the gun at Sam's head

"Pirate!" Jack smirked just then there was a noise of people trying to get into the shop Jack then looked back at Will "Move away… Please move!"

"No, I cant just move away and let you escape" Will said

Jack pulled the safety back "It'll be hard to shot her, but I will" Jack said all nervous "This shot is not meant for her"

Will looked like he was about to move away when Sam suddenly ducked. The drunk Mr. Brown hit Jack on the head with an alcohol bottle and fell unconscious. Will grabbed Sam as Jack fell then a whole bunch of men stormed in with guns and then Will moved Jenn closer to Sam and him.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown you have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive" Commodore Norrigton Said

"Just doing my Civic duty Sir" Mr. Brown said still a little out of it.

"And who are you ladies accomplices? Take them away along with Mr. Sparrow for questioning!" Norrigton ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CLIFFHANGER! Will the girls be taken in? PLEASE R&R! and tell me what you really think!


	3. Unwanted Visitors!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians  Chapter 3: Unwanted Visitors**

"No, Sir they are with me, they have done no harm, they aren't even from around here" said Will showing respect to Commodore Norrigton

"Well they certainly do look like they are from somewhere far off, even their cloths look unusual" the Commodore started looking at the girls from head to toe " They are wearing pants have you ever heard of a woman wearing pants!"

"Back off DUDE, where we are from these are awesome cloths, they came from Wal-Mart ok, so just chill out" Sam said with a huge smirk

"Dude? Awesome? Wal-Mart? Chill…out?" Norrington said with a puzzled look "Mr. Turner you will be watching over them correct so they won't get into … trouble"

"Correct Sir" Will smiled

"I don't know how much good that will do … but Will can watch me any day of the week" Sam whispered to Jenn. As Jenn and Sam started to giggle and laugh, Norrigton and his men and an unconscious Jack left the Shop.

As Jack sat in his cell the girls ask Will to teach them the basic steps to sword fighting. " That's it Miss Samantha you are a natural" Will said looking at Sam

" Well, I had a great and handsome teacher" Sam said looking back into his brown eyes " and please call me Sam … just Sam!"

Jenn who was practicing near by giggled and turned to Sam and Will and rolled her eyes and said "Get a room!"

After a few more minutes Will turned to Jenn and Sam and said " I don't always agree with Commodore Norrigton but I think it would be a good idea for you ladies to fit in, which means maybe putting on a dress from around here"

"I'm not putting on a dress, No bloody way or a bloody corset" Jenn replied

"I have a very good friend who can give you ladies something to wear" Will said

" Let me guess, her name is Elizabeth Swann and she is the daughter of the governor" Sam mocked looking at Jenn

"Yes how did you know? … she can help" Will said "Shhh Did you hear that?" Will went to the window as an odd wind blew by.

"Wind? … Jenn they are coming" Sam started

"Will, we have to tell you something, lots of pirates are coming, they are going to kidnap Elizabeth and you will have the worst feeling when you wake up tomorrow" Jenn said uneasy as Sam elbowed her "OOWW … sorry it just … slipped out!"

"How do you know that" Will said confused "you are lying …I don't believe you … just keep your distance … leave me alone … you and your crazy friend"

Will heard a lot of noise and big bangs outside his door so he grabbed a few weapons and took another hard long look at Sam and said "STAY HERE!"

Will ran out to help and saw people being chased by what looked like pirates. Inside Sam was really upset and Jenn tired to comfort her.

"Jenn, we have made a big mistake we should not say anything more about the future of the movie and we should try and fit in more" Sam started "Not wearing dresses but talking the part, we have watched the movie enough to know how to speak pirate lingo!"

"Sam speaking of dresses and lingo, we know Will is going to be ok so what to you say we go see what Miss Swann is up to" Jenn said with a giggle

Sam and Jenn walked out of the shop and walked up towards the Swan mansion, All of a sudden a blast came from nowhere and both Jenn and Sam were thrown back. Sam looked over and saw Jenn unconscious and to the other side Sam saw Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti leaving her house. Sam looked at Jenn as she was noticed and taken by Pintel, Sam tired to help but she couldn't move and no one could hear or see her. The next morning Sam woke-up with a headache and to find the pirates and Jenn were gone, even though Sam knows the ending to the movie she was still worried for her friend Jenn, So Sam went to the only person (who wasn't in jail) who could help her, … she went back to Will's shop.

Sam walked in the shop and Will was sitting there. When Will lifted his head to see Sam he jumped up and approached her "Sam! I was afraid something had happened to you. When I saw Elizabeth and Jenn being taken, I thought the worst things because you and Jenn are always around each other!" Will started to panic "I am sorry about what I said, I told you things I want to take back … like leaving. I don't want you to leave, I was being a wanker and I am greatly sorry!"

" I forgive you Will, but there is something else isn't there" Sam said looking into his eyes.

"Not only have they been taken but no one will help! You were right Sam about everything, I don't know what to do!" Will said upset

"They took Jenn and Elizabeth so we must save them, so we will go and free Jack Sparrow and catch us some pirates!" Sam smiled

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ya the third chapter is up! Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed and please continue to R&R!**


	4. Jail Bird Jack!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians**

**Chapter 4: Jail Bird Jack **

Sam and Will ran out of the shop and down to the jail cell where Jack was being held. "You Sparrow" Will yelled

"Aye" Sparrow said looking up from the floor to see Will and Sam.

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl" Will continued

"I've heard of it" Jack said teasing Will

"Where does it make berth" Will asked annoyed

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories" Jack said and then laid back down "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta"

" Ya, ya its an island that can be found except by those who already know where it is" Sam said serious but with a little smile on her.

"Right … any ways?" Jack said looking at Sam then at Will

"The Ship is real enough therefore its anchorage must be real place, where is it" Will rushed

"Why ask me?" said Jack

"Because you're a pirate," said Will

"And you want to turn pirate your self is that it? Jack said with a smirk

"NEVER, they took Miss Swann and Miss Jenn!" Will said sadly looking at Sam then back at Jack

"Jenn? That girl that was with you earlier?" He asked Sam with a concerned face but then changed his look and acted as if he wasn't interested, Sam nodded and Jack continued "Well, if your intending to brave all hasten to their rescue and so win fair ladies hearts, you'll have to do it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me." Jack said but had a face that said he was in deep thought and his eyes wondered but went back to Will when he said,

"I can get you out of here" Will replied with a smirk.

"How's that the keys run off?" Jack asked

"I helped build these cells, these are half pin barrel hinges, with the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free" Will said acting smart.

"Jack, this is Will Turner, yes its short for William which also happens to be his dads name," Sam said trying to speed things along then realizing what she just said she shouted

" **BLOODY MONKEY LICKER!"**

Jack and Will looked at Sam like she needs to go in for some help (for the head) then Jack broke the silence. "First its Captain Jack Sparrow Savvy" Jack started "Second I wasn't going to ask you. Well, Mr. Turner I've change me mind if you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass and that other Swashbuckling lass. Do we have an accord?"

" Agreed" Sam and Will said together

"Agreed, Get me out!" Jack said

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry for the short chapter! Thank You to all those who read and reviewed! And please continue to R&R!**


	5. The Great Escape!

Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians Chapter 5: The Great Escape 

" One question about your business boy, these girls how far are you willing to go to save them" Jack asked

"I would die to save them" Will answered but looked at Samantha

"Of course you would" Sam whispered but Jack heard

"What did you say?" Will asked

"Nothing" Sam answered

"Bottom line you would die for them" Jack asked as Will nodded "well good, no worries then" Jack said

Sam, Will and Jack grabbed a boat and turned it upside down and started to walk towards the water.

"This is neither madness or brilliance" Will said smiling Sam then nodded in agreement

"Its remarkable how often those two traits coincide" Jack started then said to Sam "You would know a lot about that wouldn't you love"

"Thank you for noticing not only do I have that quality but your girlfriend does" Sam said back whispering the last bit.

" What was that" Jack asked

"I said that is something Jenn and I have in common" Sam covered

Jack, Will and Sam climbed onto the Dauntless "Would you like some help Miss Samantha" Will asked holding his hand out

"I got it!" Sam started " please call me Sam"

"My god" Jack whispered but they all heard while rolling his eyes " Sam and Jenn are very capable Women"

"Unlike you Jack I am a gentleman!" Will whispered back, Jack then whispered back " I am too!"

"Listen, I am sorry to break up this cat fight but could we commander this ship already" Sam wondered pointing to the front of the Dauntless.

Jack then lead the way to the front "Everyone stay clam we are taking over this ship" Jack said with dangerous face.

Will jumped down but before he could say anything Sam covered his mouth. Jack kept his eyes on Gillette

Until Gillette spoke " This ship can not be crew by two men … and a pathetic woman!" Sam went for him and was stopped by Jack and Will "You'll never make it out of the bay"

"Ohhh you didn't just pull the pathetic woman card on me!" Sam started trying to get a shot at Gillette "Do you know who this is this is Captain Jack Sparrow… Savvy?"

Gillette stared at Sam who looked at him with a pair of evil eyes. Jack pointed his gun at Gillette and kept spinning his finger signaling him and his crew to turn around. Gillette and his crew were lead by gun point to a row boat near by. The crew slowly made its way on and Gillette was about to make his way on when he made a comment under his breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked with an eyebrow up

"You are going to be hanged and I am going to smile … You are as good as hanged you and that pathetic woman" Gillette said pointing at Sam

Samantha did a very cute smile and came close to Gillette slowly. She was now in front of Gillette. Samantha reached back and punched Gillette right in the face. Gillette fell back into the rowboat.

"Congratulations you just got your ass kick by a woman!" Sam said she then walked away holding her hand.

"You deserved that mate," Jack said as he cut the rope. The rowboat then fell into the water below and the crew immediately started rowing towards shore.

**Meanwhile back on the dock**

Norrigton and his men were getting ready to hunt pirates. Norrington's Lieutenant pointed out a rowboat to the commodore that was coming from the Dauntless.

"Commodore, look Sparrow, Turner and that woman they're taken the Dauntless" Gillette yelled from a rowboat.

"Rash Turner too rash, that is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen" Norrigton Said

"Here they come" Sam spoke as the Interceptor came their way

"I want every cabin search down to the key," Norrigton said as they came aboard. While they went to search the ship Jack swung across the water onto the Interceptor, Sam grabbed Will around the neck and waist as they glided to the Interceptor. Once aboard Will started cut ropes that connected the two ships. Norrington finally taking notice of what was happening yelled to his soldiers "Sailors, back to Interceptor NOW!"

"Thanks Commodore for getting us ready to make way, we're having a hard time with her by our selves" Jack said with a smile. Sam was standing by Jack and with a smirk she gave Norrington a big flirting mocking wave good-bye.

Norrington turned around and started talking to his Navy Officers " Set tops and clean up this mess" He yelled

"But with the wind a quarter astern, we wont catch them!" an officer said back but the commodore replied.

"I don't mean to catch them just get them in range of the long 9's"

The officer gave the order then turned back to the commodore " We open fire on our own ship sir?"

"I would rather see her at the bottom of the ocean then in the hands of a pirate, a blacksmith and above all a woman" Norrigton snarled

When a fellow officer stated that Sparrow had disabled the rudder chain the one officer beside Norrigton just said, "That's got to be the best pirate I have ever seen!" Norrigton only had one thing to say to that …

"**So it would seem!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! Sorry if the chapters before were short I will try and make them a bit longer! Please continue to R&R!**


	6. History, a Pint and a Meat fight!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians  Chapter 6: History, a Pint and a Meat fight! **

Will was helping Sam wrap her hand that she had hurt while punching Gillette in the face. "When I was a lad living in England my mother raised me by herself after she died I came out here looking for my farther"

"Is that so" Jack replied sounding not to interested in what Will was saying. Will finished wrapping Sam's hand and then stood up and walked towards Jack in a rage.

"My father Will Turner and in the jail it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help me. Since that's what I wanted I didn't pressure the matter. I am not a simpleton Jack, you knew my father!"

"I knew him, probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner everyone else just called him Boot strap or Boot Strap Bill" Jack told Will

"**BOOTSTRAP?"** Will repeated

"Good man good pirate I swear you look just like him!" Jack said with a lightened voice

"Its not true, He was a merchant sailor a good respectable man you obeyed the Law" Will yelled in defense

"He was a Bloody pirate a scallywag" Jack Said raising his voice

"My father was not a **PIRATE!**" Will yelled back pulling out his sword.

" Put it away son its not worth you getting beat again" Jack said sounding an amused

"You didn't beat me you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you" Will barked sounding fierce

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then is it" Jack said turning the helm

"**WILL DUCK!"** Sam yelled

"**WHAT"** Will said just as Jack had smacked Will with the sail, So now Will was hanging over the water.

"No one listens to the girl!" Sam whispered as she watched the guys. Sam being the geek she is, she silently mouthed the words to Jack's 'can or cant do' speech.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance you can accept the fact that your father was a pirate and a good man or you cant, but pirate is in your bloody boy so you'll have to square with that someday. Me for example I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onies Savvy? So can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack said holding a sword up to Will.

Sam leaned against the mast staring at Will and Jack as Will spoke in utter shock **" TORTUGA?"**

"Tortuga!" Jack repeated with a smirk

"Men" Sam smirked shaking her head

Jack, Will and Sam landed in Tortuga that night and Sam looked around and said "Never did like the women here" then Will and Jack looked at her.

"Why not?" Will and Jack said together

Sam looked around and shook her head then said, " The women have fake boobs and their only goal and mission in life is to pleasure men in more then one way and not get any respect in return!"

"Just the way I like them" Jack started sounding pleased with himself "And I do respect what these ladies do and encourage them to continue because they are great at it! I'll tell you lass if every town in the world were like this one no man would ever feel unwanted"

"Don't worry Miss Samantha I agree with you" Will said smiling at Sam

Jack interrupted Sam and Will's moment with a **"SCARLET!"** Jack then walked up to a woman and she came over and slapped him and he just turned around to Sam and Will and said "Not sure I deserved that" just as Jack turned around he was face to face with another woman. "Giselle" Giselle smirk at Jack and asked "Who was she" and Jack playing confused answered with a **"WHAT?"** and before Jack could say anything else Giselle slapped him right across the face and walked away. Jack turned trying not to look at Sam and said, " I may have deserved that!"

Jack, Will and Sam stood over a man that was drunk as could be who also happened to be sleeping with pigs! Jack threw a bucket of cold water on to the man. "Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot… mothers love Jack, you know better then to wake a man when his sleeping, Its bad luck!" Jack went to his knee's and started at the man on the ground

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it, the man would did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, while the man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition form the man who did the waking!" Jack finished. A drunken Gibbs just smiled and said, "Aye, that'll bout do it!"

Will looked at Sam who nodded and then Will looked back at Gibbs and while Jack help Gibbs up Will threw another bucket of water on him. "Last time, I already awake"

"That was for the smell" Will answered, and when everyone agreed they headed to the pub. Sam and Will started to talk as Jack walked over to talk to Gibbs.

"Now what's the nature of this venture your on?" Gibbs started while drinking his pint

"I'm going after the Black Pearl, I know where its going to be and I'm going to take it!" Jack said

"Jack, It's a fools errand, well you know better then me the tales of the Black Pearl" Gibbs replied

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to, all I need is a crew" Jack whispered

"What I hear of Captain Barbossa he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one!" said Gibbs

"Then I say its very good thing I'm not a fool then Aye?" informed Jack

"Prove me wrong what makes you thing Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs asked

"Lets just say it's a matter of leverage aye" Jack said rising his eye brows and trying to head bob towards Will and Sam, now just as this is happening Sam is smiling at Will all of a sudden this woman grabs Will's arm and Sam gets pissed.

"The Kid?" Gibbs asked

"That is the child of bootstrap Bill, his only child Savvy!" Jack answered

"Is he now, but whose the lass" Gibbs asked as they looked at her.

"Excuse me, I don't like you touching him" Sam said smiling

"Don't get your corset in a twist love, I am just here to mingle with this fine piece of meat" she smiled

"Her name is Samantha but call her Sam. She sweet at times but is a total firecracker at times, she like a female pirate and is kinda pretty and such but she came with a friend who was taken by Barbossa." Jack said as they looked back over to Sam.

"I know he is fine but what I don't know is why you are mingling with him when you should be with males that look somewhat like you … I think I saw a pig around here somewhere" Sam smiled

"**HEY!"** She said

"Step off or I am going to have to go all **JACKIE CHAN** on you!" Sam said and she walked off.

"Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the winds says I, I'll find us a crew there's bond to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you!" Gibbs said looking around.

"One can only hope! Take what you can" Jack smirked lifting his glass

"Give nothing back" Gibbs finished and him and Jack drank and went to search for a crew.

**Thank You to all those who reviewed!**

**Please continue to review!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	7. Dinner with a Pirate!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians  Chapter 7: Dinner with a Pirate! **

While Jack, Sam and Will were in Tortuga, Jenn and Elizabeth were on the Black Pearl. Elizabeth was trying to wake Jenn who had not woken up from the hit on the head at Elizabeth's house.

"Pardon me, Hello, Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked

Jenn started to move. "**OUCH**, oh hello Elizabeth … **ELIZABETH!** Wait where are we? Please tell me we are not on the Black Pearl, because that would so suck! Where is Sam?"

"Suck? We are the only woman and how do you know my name?" Elizabeth asked

"Oh hmm, I am friend of Will's you could say"

"Isn't he nice and handsome"

"Yes, Very, but I have a different guy in mind"

Still rubbing her head, She heard someone coming. Pintel and Ragetti came down the stairs with two dresses. "If one of those is for me you can forget it" Jenn barked

"You'll be dinning with the captain and he requests you wear these" Pintel announced

"Well you may tell the Captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request" Elizabeth said back

"He said you'd say that he also said if that be the case you'll be dinning with the crew and you'll be naked!" Pintel said and then giggled with Ragetti.

"**Bloody stupid perverted monkey licking pirates!"** Jenn shouted out

"But I have to say he didn't say you would say that!" Pintel said looking at Ragetti and pointing at Jenn

"Ok, I will have dinner with the Captain but you tell him that there is no bloody way I am wearing that kind of dress."

"Fine!" Pintel said upset because he wasn't going to see them naked.

Captain Barbossa agreed to let Jenn wear her clothes. Elizabeth and Jenn walked in and sat down at different ends of the table with Barbossa at the very end.

"You have a name Missy?" Barbossa asked, Jenn grinned and said "Elizabeth Turner!" Elizabeth started to giggle as Barbossa stared at her.

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa said

"Jenn … Cherrille never call me Jennifer or I will go all **KICKBOXING – ASS – KICKING – GIRL – PIRATE **on your ass"

"Kick-boxing? Ass?" Barbossa said confused looking at Elizabeth and continued "American ladies are the weirdest" Jenn stopped turned to Barbossa

"OMG, I can accept that you called me weird but under no circumstances, are you to** ever **call me American … I am and always will be **CANADIAN!**

Barbossa whispered to Elizabeth "what is a can-a-did?"

Jenn looked at her food and then at Elizabeth who had all of a sudden stopped eating Jenn leaned close to Elizabeth and said, "Don't worry its not poisoned!"

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? How will Elizabeth take the news? Can Jenn pull it together? Thank you to all those who reviewed! Please continue to read and review! Sorry the chapters small! PLEASE R&R!**


	8. Dinner and a Show!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians  Chapter 8: Dinner and a Show**

While Barbossa did his speech on the Aztec cold Elizabeth pulled a knife off the table and hid it in a napkin that was on her lap, Jenn just sat there in her chair and stared at them. Then Elizabeth and Barbossa went into a fight, Jenn just sat there and said "Cool, Dinner and a show" Jenn at this point was yawning, after seeing this part a million times and in those million times it never got any better.

Jenn sat there and watched Elizabeth once again scream and find the skeleton pirates, she ran back inside as Barbossa continued his speech,

"Look, the moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living and so we can not die but neither are we dead. Too long have I been parched of thirst unable to quench it. Too long have I been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea nor the warmth of a women's flesh, you best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner … Your in one"

Elizabeth ran inside as Barbossa closed the doors. Elizabeth was being clamed down by Jenn.

"Why are you not worried" started Elizabeth

"Let's just say my friend Sam and I are one step ahead of everyone" Jenn smiled

"There is another one of you? Oh my Word!"

"It is ok lets just say we are going to help you by the end of the movie … I mean by the end of the adventure, everyone will be happy"

"How?" Elizabeth asked with a crooked smile

"Well it all depends on how my friend and I behave" Jenn whispered to herself "I **cant** promise we will behave with are leading men… that Jack needs a good shagging" Jenn started to giggle

"Well, I hope it's happy"

"Knowing us will make sure of it" Jenn smiled "especially for us"

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"I said it probably will be" they both then sat in silence till morning.

**Sorry for the short Chapter! What do you guys think? Thank you to all those who reviewed! Please continue to Read and Review!**


	9. An Extra Crew Member!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians  Chapter 9: An Extra Crew Member **

Meanwhile back in Tortuga Sam, Will and Jack stood behind each other and walked up and down a line of all men … or what they thought was all men. (Even Sam was surprised by something)

"So this is your able bodied crew" Will asked scanning the line of what he called drunks

"You sailor!" Jack said pointing to a man in line

"Cotton Sir" Sam Said noticing everyone was looking at her

"What?" Jack asked Sam, then Sam remembered what she said **"BLOODY** **MONKEY LICKER!"**

Jack just slowly turned back around with a face that made Sam feel really dumb, Jack looked at Cotton "Mr. Cotton do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? **MR. COTTON! ANSWER MAN!"**

"Ah Jack?" Sam started **"WHAT NOW!" **Jack asked Sam

"He's a mute Sir, poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the bird to talk for him … No ones yet figured how" Sam smiled then frowned **"OH CRAP"**

"Mr. Cotton's … parrot, same question" Jack asking the parrot

Mr. Cotton's parrot turned to face Jack and said, "Wind in the sail, Wind in the sail"

"Mostly we figure that means yes" Gibbs finished with a little giggle

"Course it does satisfied?" Jack started at Will and then he Will just looked at him and said "Well you've proved them mad!" A voice then interrupted before Jack could say anything

"What's the benefit for us?" The voice said coming from the line of men but sounded like a woman

Jack, Sam and Will walked towards the voice. Jack was now standing in front of the voice and removes the person's hat to reveal a woman.

"Will step back, Trust me" Sam started moving Will

"Why what happens?" Will asked Sam "Who is it?"

"Anamaria!" Sam and Jack said at the same time

Anamaria smirked at Jack and slapped him hard across the face. Will leaned over towards Jack to say "Bet you didn't deserve that one!"

"No, that one I deserved" Jack said back as Anamaria nodded her head

"You stole my boat" Anamaria started to yell

"Actually" Jack started but before he could say another word Anamaria had slapped him again Jack then turned back to face Anamaria to finish "Borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention on bringing it back to you"

"But you didn't" Anamaria yelled

"You'll get another one" Jack said trying to save his butt.

"I will" Anamaria finished raising her hand

" A better one" Will jumped in to save Jack too

"A better One" Jack repeated in agreement

"That one!" Will said pointing at the Intercepter

"What one? **THAT ONE!** … Aye that one, what's say you?" Jack covered

Everyone in line said "Aye" and started at the ship

"Oh and I am bringing a new friend!"

"**WHO, WHAT? … WHO?" **Sam asked looking puzzled

"Who are you first" Anamaria asked Sam then looked at Jack "Another Tortugian whore?"

"No this is Will girl friend!" Jack said pointing at Will

"**WHAT!"** Will barked at Jack who was smirking behind Anamaria's back

"Oh you did not just call me a whore from Tortuga" Sam went to reach for Anamaria but was held back by Will who just said "Ya she's with me!"

"You sure can pick them!" Anamaria said rolling her eyes and Sam went in for another shot but stopped when she saw a small, pretty teenage who was behind Anamaria.

"**SARA?" **Sam yelled " What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, one minute I am watching my new Pirates of the Caribbean movie and the next I am watching Anamaria getting mad at a ship sailing away"

"Yeah that would be Jack's handy work" Sam laughed

"**OMG** its Johnny and Orlando I am your biggest fan" Sara stood fanning herself and then looked over to Sam who was giving a very over dramatic kill it sign "Ok maybe not your biggest fan"

Jack and Will just walked to the ship thinking it would be a good idea to leave the girls to girl stuff. Sam and Sara continued to talk "Sara, its really good to see you, but you shouldn't say anything about the future and that you know people already. I am learning that the hard way"

"You got it, but what are you doing here?" Sara asked

"Jenn and I got here yesterday" Sam started

"Where is Jenn?" Sara asked

"Well, See Jenn got taken along with Elizabeth and since I knew Jack and Will were going I decided to come along … meaning I didn't want to be left behind!"

"Cool!" Sara smiled and giggled

"Yeah, but the endings going to be different this time around, Jenn and I are trying to end up with the leading pirates!" Sam smiled

"Good luck with that, Come on Sam lets go catch us some pirates" Sara said "Or before Jack sails away with out us!"

Sam and Sara got on to the Intercepter. Jack was pulled aside so Gibbs could say what he needed "Sir it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman abroad let alone 3. Now I let Sam slide cause she is more like a man when it comes to attitude but there are 3 beautiful women. If not bad luck they will distracted the men with their, their girly-ness!" Gibbs said looking at the girls

"I know you sleep with them but do you really have to act like them (Pigs) and not only that you are a sexist one! ……… You are a **SEXIST PIG!"** Sam said walking away from Gibbs to help Anamaria.

Jack agreeing somewhat with what Sam was saying but he just turned to Gibbs, "Besides it'd be far worst not to have them" Jack finished

The Intercepter and the new crew sailed away. Later the Intercepter got caught in a storm and when we all asked why he wasn't setting up the canvas Jack simply said, **"We're catching up!"**

**Thank You to all those who review and please continue to read and review!**


	10. Before The Cave!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians ****Chapter 10: Before The Cave!**

Back at the Black Pearl Jenn and Elizabeth heard someone coming. "Oh my goodness we are going to die" Elizabeth panicked

Then out of the blue all you heard was SMACK! Jenn had smacked Elizabeth across the face.

"Pull it together you!" Jenn started the said to herself "you Port Royal weirdo gosh Sam gets hot pirates and I get a the overdramatic dork" and started to giggled then continued "It's just Pintel and Ragetti!"

"Time to go poppets" Pintel said as Jenn and Elizabeth followed him out. When they walked out Barbossa looked at the girls, one was holding her red cheek from being slapped and one had a huge smile. "Did you do that" Barbossa asked Jenn as she nodded "Wish I'd a done it!" Barbossa then grabbed the medallion and put it around Elizabeth's neck and got into their boats and sailed towards the cave.

_**BACK ON THE INTERCEPTOR!**_

Sam, Sara and Will and the other crew members looked on at a ship grave yard as they hear Mr. Cotton's parrot in the distance singing "Dead man tell no lies" Sam went back to work, Will bumped into her.

"Sorry Sam I mean Miss Samantha" Will smiled a crooked smile

"That's ok don't worry about it and please call me Sam" Sam said with a giggle

"Sam … You seem to know a lot about Jack and I"

"Ya … I am sorry about that" Sam sounding sorry

"No don't be, it's great being able to talk to somebody who knows and understands, or even know I exist. I am glad you were the girl who broke into my shop … you are a very unique girl uh… Woman!" Will said I little nervous but with a smile

"Is that a compliment?" Sam asked with a questionnaire smirk

"Yes" Will smiled harder

"Ok I'll take it but if you think you are going to try and trick me in to doing something you've got another thing coming, so what do you want Will?" Sam smiled knowing Will wanted something

"Yes hmmm do you know where Jack got that compass?" Will said clearing his throat

"Well, Gibbs is suppose to tell you, I shouldn't" Sam said as Sara comes to sit next to them.

"Please" Will said with the biggest puppy dog eyes you could just melt to.

"Well, I have done and said things I shouldn't have before … ok!" Sam said while Sara rolled her eyes and giggled as Sam started again "Ok now the basic's are that Jack used to be the captain of the Black Pearl!"

"What he failed to mention that" Will said looking quickly at Jack

"Ya well you know Jack" Sam then whispered to Sara "being this hot, the steam must cloud his mind" They started to laugh and talked back at Will "Ok so like Jack was out on a really hot island for a long time after the first mate guy came over and told Jack that everything is in equal share that should be the location of the treasure too, so Jack for some reason gave up the barrings. So they left him on an island." Sam said sounding rushed. (Like she just wanted to get it over and done with)

"Oohh … is that the reason for all the …?" Will said acting like Jack, Sam and Sara started giggling and Sam turned to Sara and said "I love him but I tell you it's the steam" and they giggled more.

Will and Sam started to talk more about the Black Pearl and how Jack got off the island. " He waited for 3 days … I wouldn't have waited 3 days but I am not Jack!" Sam told Will

"That's a good thing!" Will smirked

"Why would that be a good thing … besides the obvious!"

"If you were Jack I would be attracted to him!" Will said looking all cute as he turned his head down to avoid Sam's eyes

"That was the sweetest and the creepiest thing anyone was ever said to me!" Sam smiled at Will and then looking at Sara who was laughing and making kisses in the air and then yelled at Sam **"GET A ROOM!"**

"We cant, we are trying to catch a bitch, Jacks girlfriend and some sad excuses for pirates!" Sam yells back

Sam and Sara laughed and then Sam went on again about Jack and the island until finally Will said "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" in a cute disbelief kind of voice

"Little weird but for right now you need to know it was sea turtles!" Sam said back

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked Sam

Sam and Sara waited until Jack came over and said "Human hair from my back. Lower the anchor young mister Turner and I"

Sam then made a noise from her throat

"Oh yes and Samantha are going ashore!"

"Are you coming Sara?" Sam asked

"Of course you trying to be a pirate is always funny!" Sara smirked

"Shut up" Sam giggled

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! And please continue to read and review!**


	11. A Loud Entrance!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians Chapter 11: A Loud Entrance!**

Just before Jack, Will, Sara and Sam got into the little row boat they heard a sound from above and so they all looked up, Just as Sam was about to look up she heard a familiar voice and then all of a sudden before Sam knew what hit her someone fell on top of her. **"KATHERINE! **Its really nice to see you but if its not to much trouble could you please **GET OFF OF ME!"**

"No I am quite happy right here!" Katherine smirked

"**GET OFF ME**" Sam said pushing Katherine off her

"Ok sorry Sam … Wait Sam!" Kat said as Sam got helped up and rolled her eyes and said to Kat "Ya Sam"

"Sam are you okay" Will asked helping her up, Sam just looked at him and said "now I am"

"**EWW **that is so gross Sam get a room, **EWW!** double **EWW** on second thought don't get a room!" Kat said making puking noises Kat then looked up to see Jack, Will and a ship on water next to a cave.

"Sam, please tell me that is not Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom" Kat asked Sam,

"Who is Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, are they Jenn and your boyfriend?" Will asked, before Sam could answer Kat began to speak

"No! …" Kat said starting to laugh really hard when Sam quickly covered her mouth with her hand when she did Kat licked it.

"Oh Kat that is so gross! Kat this is Jack Sparrow and Will Turner… guys this is Katherine" Jack looked at Sam and did a fake cough, Sam then spoke again to Kat "Sorry I meant Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Whatever! Call me Kat! Got any food" Kat said looking round for food

"Ah, Kat we were just about to go into that cave over there to save Elizabeth …" Katherine then interrupted Sam

"Good for you!" Sam then continued "Jenn's in there to!"

"Jenn? I should have know, when one is groping hott pirates the other one cant be too far behind … wait … Barbossa would be in there to right!"

'Yeah … why?" Sam asked suspicious while Jack and Will looked at each other and said at the same time "Hott? She thinks your hott! She thinks I am hott!"

Kat turned and said "no time to think about that … we have to save … who?"

"**JENN AND ELIZABETH!"** Sam yelled at her

"Right … lets go"

"And this has nothing to do with Barbossa … right?" Sam looking at Kat

"No way my friends are in trouble so i will help them, I mean what do you think i am … a nympho Love monkey?"

"**AHH YEAH**!" Sam smiled

"Well ya ok but maybe later I will give Barbossa a piece of Katherine, but right now my friends are in trouble"

"Ya whatever, Lets go then" Sam said turning around

"She thinks we are hott? Jack and Will said together following Sam.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and please continue to Read and Review!**


	12. Unbearable Boat Ride!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 12: Unbearable Boat Ride!**

Will, Sam, Jack and Kat headed out on a rowboat to the cave. "Sam… how did I get stuck with sharing a rowboat with you I want to share one with one of the guys" Kat said upset

"You weren't my first choice neither but Jack didn't want to share with you… you scare him … and Will wouldn't let Jack share with me for some reason … so it ended up you and me and then them." Sam explained while being the only person in her rowboat rowing. "Kat you could help row"

"I could … but no" Kat said with a little giggle while watching Sam

"You are such a …" Sam started but was cut off

"Lovely … caring … beautiful … demanding and powerful like that witch we saw in that movie!" Kat smiled

"Well it certainly rhymes with witch!" Sam said, Kat and Sam then continued to fight … they got louder and louder until guys heard

Jack was busy trying to talk to Will about the code. "… and your completely obsessed with treasure" Will looked at Jack

"That's not true I am not obsessed with treasure" Jack then spoke again looking at the girls who were arguing and then back at Will "Not all treasure is sliver and gold mate" Jack then spoke again, "What are those girls fighting about now … you really know how to pick them Turner!"

"Don't bring me into this! … Sam was fine until that Katherine came!" Will said back watching Sam and Kat pull into the cave. When Sam and Kat finally got out of the boat Will asked them a question, "Are you guys really friends?"

"Katherine and I have a … special kind of relationship… full of fighting … that's how we communicate … but we don't hate each other!"

Jack shook his head then went to look into the cave, he soon saw Jenn and Elizabeth. Jenn was kneeled at the end with Elizabeth and Barbossa at the chest, Barbossa turned to Jenn "You're next"

Jack whispered to himself "Not if I can help it"

Barbossa went into his long speech about being cursed and how they finally had the final piece, Will gets an excitement to attack but is held back and told to wait with Kat and Sam "… Stay here and try not to do anything stupid oh and while I'm here make sure Sam doesn't either!" And he left

"Great now what!" Will said

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! Sorry for the small chapter but that's all I had time to write! Please spread the word about my story if you think its good enough! And please continue to READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Blabber Mouth!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 13: Blabber Mouth!**

"Sam what happens now" Kat asked Sam as they stood there in the cave waiting for Jack, who just went to have a peek inside.

Sam whispered back "We are waiting for Will to hit Jack remember?" Kat waited and waited and waited until she couldn't wait anymore (which wasn't even a minute!) before she approached Will.

"Will, Come here… You see that ore over there… I think you should go and hit Jack over the head with it …that way we can actually save Elizabeth and Jenn!"

"**KATHERINE!"** Sam yelled

"I'm sorry but really Sam" Katherine shrugged as Will answered

"That's a good idea… thanks" Will said quietly

"Do I still get to save Jenn and Elizabeth … who just happen to be next to Barbossa" Kat ask Will while smiling and giving her I'm innocent face

"Fine but only because you gave me a good idea" Will answered picking up the ore that was next to Sam.

Katherine then whispered to Sam, "I would have gone anyways" She then turned back to Will "Then I am not sorry I told you to smack Jack"

Will followed Jack slowly and when Jack least expected it

_**SMACK!**_

"Sorry Jack … I'm not going to be your leverage" Will said dropping the ore next to Jack.

Barbossa walked passed Jenn and went for Elizabeth, he struggled for Elizabeth's hand but once it was opened Barbossa cut her "That's it?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Waste not!" Barbossa answered with a smirk.

Sam and Will swam to the back of the cave and waited, Kat on the other hand was gone.

"God I am going to kill Katherine" Sam whispered as they came closer to the gold pile. Elizabeth was then all of a sudden thrown down the pile of gold. Will pulled Elizabeth out of the water and they started heading towards the boat and waited for Sam.

"Jenn… Jenn come on," Sam whispered to Jenn

"Just go I know what I am doing" Jenn whispered back at Sam

"Whatever" And with that Sam, Will and Elizabeth went back to the ship. While Jenn stared at Barbossa who was flipping out. All of sudden some thing loud yelled out and filled the cave.

"**BARBOSSA!"**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter! Please continue to spread the word about my story! Please, Please, PLEASE Read and Review!**


	14. HIM! REALLY!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 14: HIM! REALLY!**

"Oh no the spirits are mad at me, they are going to kill me" Barbossa thought out loud

"Dude you are a skeleton… you cant die!" Jenn braked at him "you cant go on about, which by the way, in the movie took up some minutes that we could have spent looking at Johnny or Orlando. Instead we listen to you go on and on about not being able to feel the spray of the sea and all that and then all of a sudden you forget that you cant die just because someone yelled your name! … Idiot!

Then out of nowhere Kat comes running up to Barbossa, the pirates point their guns at Kat but she kept going and tackles Barbossa to the ground and covers him with kisses

"What? Hang on … are you that lass from Tortuga?" Barbossa asked

"**NO,** you cheated on me, … that's ok baby we can work it out, the good news is you have experience… I like that in a man."

"Well I am a man" Barbossa blushed

"Are you sure?" Jenn whispered to herself who was still tied up

"That's what I always said about you to people like my friend Jenn … she said you were a loser and that Jack was a much better Captain … and" Kat spoke until she was interrupted by Barbossa who pushed Kat out of the way to get to Jenn **"WHAT!"**

"Oh hello Jenn!" Kat said just noticing Jenn was there

"Kat what the bloody hell are you doing here," Jenn said looking around

"Funny story I fell on top of Sam on the Interceptor" Kat started "Why didn't you go with Sam, Will and Elizabeth … Oh wait let me guess. One word …** JOHNNY DEPP!"**

"Kat that's two" Jenn said annoyed

"Oh yeah, I knew that" Kat smirked

"Sure you did Kat … been to school much" Jenn said rolling her eyes

"Shut up … no … shut the Fuck up you … you goody-too-shoos" Kat yelled back

"Shut up both of you, you're next," Barbossa pointed to Kat "Now tell me how you know Jack"

"Cause he drove me here, to save Elizabeth" Katherine said as Barbossa turned to find Elizabeth and the medallion gone!

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her you pack of ingrates" Barbossa barked

The pirates left the cave and Barbossa turned back around to face Jenn and Katherine.

"Kat … you're really stupid" Jenn started

"I know you are but what am I" Kat mocked

"Apparently you are lame too"

"Yeah well I would rather be lame then obsessed, and your ears are to big!" Kat said back

"What has that got to do with anything?" Jenn said shaking her head

"Everything!" Kat said putting her hands on her hips

"You are such a bitch and when you're not being a bitch you are a bully"

"And proud of it" Kat smirked

"Enough … now you lasses come with me" Barbossa said forceful

Suddenly a pirate rushed in, out of breath and began to try and say something "parle … parle …?"

"Parley!" The girls and Barbossa said together

"That's it, he said Parley!"

"Who" Barbossa asked puzzled as Jenn and Kat smiled at each other

Jack was waiting there when Barbossa walked over almost dragging Jenn and Katherine under his arm. Jack took a good look at Jenn but Jenn wasn't looking then he look at Kat … a long look at Katherine who was looking at Barbossa all lovey-dovey.

"Really" Jack said to Kat with a face of disbelief at Barbossa

"What's wrong with him" Katherine said looking back at Barbossa

"Yeah what's wrong with me" Barbossa said looking at Jack

"Do you want it alphabetical or just random" Jenn asked with a smirk

"Cause there is a lot … but two things I can think of right now are one he cant have **SEX** and his teeth are… and I am good with both things" Jack winked

Jenn looked at Jack and spoke in a low, sexy "You will have to show me how good you are!"

"Stop that …" Barbossa said giving Jenn an evil look "How did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate … I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah well I wont be making that mistake again …" Barbossa started

"You know what's funny Kat he does make that mistake again" Jenn whispered as her and Kat giggled

"Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow, KILL HIM!" Barbossa finished

"Wait baby maybe you should see why he is here" Kat smiled

"Why … do you love him or something" Barbossa asked

"You know you're the only pirate for me" At this Barbossa dropped Jenn and grabbed Katherine with both hands and started making out. In the background you can hear **AWWW"S** from the Black Pearl's crew and Jenn and Jack making puking noises.

"Something has changed my mind … it could be I'm going soft and crazy or it could be her tongue" Barbossa said pointing at Katherine "but whatever it is I want to know why you are here?"

"The girl's blood didn't work right, the difference is I know whose blood you need" Jack smirked

**Thank You to all those who reviewed! You guys said some great things! I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys! LOL! Please Read and Review!**


	15. Evil Sam!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 15: Evil Sam!**

Sam, Will and Elizabeth slowly made their way back to the Interceptor. Sara was on the ship helping them aboard. Will went first followed by Elizabeth and Sam last.

"Not more Pirates" Elizabeth said looking at the crew aboard.

"I wish" Sara said helping Sam, her and Sam then giggled

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth" Gibbs said in a welcoming manner

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth said surprise to see him

"Hey boy … where be Jack?" Gibbs asked

"Jack? … Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth said upset looking at Will

"He fell behind" Will answered leading Elizabeth below deck so she could wrap her hand, which was still bleeding.

Gibbs and the rest of the crew put their heads down and thought of the worst things that could have happened to Jack until Gibbs broke the silence.

"Stick to the code!" He ordered

Anamaria took over and started barking the orders, the crew immediately obeyed. Sam and Sara approach Gibbs,

"Don't worry Gibbs … everything will be fine … I promise" Sam said placing her hand on his shoulders.

Gibbs smiled a bit and went back to work hoisting the sail. Sam slowly went to stand by Sara. Sara and Sam looked at each other and just started laughing for no reason.

"So Sara what did you do while we were gone?" Sam asked Sara as she slowly stopped laughing

"Oh nothing I was pretty much bored the whole time!" Sara answered

"Listen I am really sorry you didn't get to come but there wasn't enough room in the boat … and you know how Kat can get when she doesn't get what she wants" Sam apologized while her and Sara headed below deck to help Will and Elizabeth.

"Its ok I understand … I just did the best I could to keep myself busy … you guys were defiantly gone longer then it seems in the movie" Sara smiled

Sara and Sam reached the room that Elizabeth and Will were in. Sam being her weird self tried to spark up a conversation with Will and Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling Miss Elizabeth?" She asked

"Oh fine thank you … I hope you don't mind me asking but … who are you?" Elizabeth asked back

"Oh my fault for not introducing myself … my name is Samantha and this is my friend Sara … we're friends with Jenn" Sam answered sounding a little British

"Oh yes … she talked about you a lot and your obsession with someone … I cant remember his name" Elizabeth said trying to remember

"Orlando Bloom!" Sara asked in excitement

"Yes that was it!" Elizabeth said remembering

"Yes well uumm … I don't know who she is talking about but…" Sam said elbowing Sara a bit and then continuing, "Well anyways it's nice to see you" Sam smirked a little, while Will helped her warp her hand up. Will looked at Elizabeth with a smile and Sam got uneasy and a little jealous, but then again who wouldn't be … its Orlando Bloom we are talking about.

"Will isn't that your medallion?" Sam asked

"It is, I thought I lost it the day they rescued me … why did you take it?" Will asked forcefully at Elizabeth

"Because I was afraid you were a pirate, … that would have bee awful" Elizabeth cried starting to get teary

"It wasn't your blood they needed … it was my father blood … My blood … the blood of a pirate" Just as Elizabeth was about to say sorry Will slammed the piece of gold in his hand down on the table and Elizabeth ran upstairs. Sam slowly got up, smiled and tried to comfort him. Sam walked by Sara and said,

"My work here is done"

"Sam your so evil" Sara smirked

Sam nodded as she turned the corner. Sara turned back around to face Will and was about to say something when someone suddenly screamed and it seemed to be coming from Sam.

**CLIFFHANGER! Miss O' Mara you need to review all the chapters that I post that you missed! LOL! Thank you to all those who reviewed and please continue! Please spread the word about my story I would love for more people to see it! Please Read and Review!**


	16. Cabin Makeover!

Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians! 

**Chapter 16: Cabin Makeover!**

Will went racing towards Sam's screams followed by Sara. Will and Sara found Sam in her cabin, the cabin that Jack had given her to use while she was aboard. Will looked at Sam who was stiff and in shock, her eyes were wide and still as she looked on into her cabin.

"Sam? … **SAM! ARE YOU OK?"** Sara asked Sam

"You … you … you …" Sam started

"She what" Will asked Sam still worried

**"SHE PAINTED MY ROOM PINK!" **Sam screamed

Will and Sara walked into Sam's cabin and it was pink, not only was it pink but it was re-decorated. Will looked at the room horrified like Sam but Sara, Sara walked around the room with a proud smiled, she was happy about what she had done to the once messy, dark, pirate looking room. To Sara this was a great eye opener.

"I thought you would like it" Sara spoke with a huge smile on her face

"I hate **PINK!** … With the **PASSION** I hate **PINK!** And you know that!" Sam screamed still horrified at the site of her room

"I thought you would have changed your mind" Sara said still smiling looking at Sam with an innocent face.

"It doesn't look that bad" Will said looking around

**"PINK … PINK … PINK!"** Sam yelled "Sara what exactly did you do while we were gone?" Sam asked trying to calm down

"While it went like this" Sara started

_**WHAT SARA DID WHILE THEY WENT TO THE CAVE:**_

Sara watched as Will and Jack, then Sam and Kat rowed away farther and farther away getting closer to Isle de Muerta. Sara sat down and tried to think of something she could do. Sara then got up and went looking for something she could do. Sara saw Gibbs tying up some ropes and went over to see if she could help.

"Here Gibbs let me help!" Sara said grabbing some rope

"No … don't!" Gibbs said as Sara knock all the rope into the water, Gibbs let out a sigh and continued at Sara "Why don't you go talk to Anamaria up at the helm?"

"Ok" Sara said slowly walking towards Anamaria. Time seemed to stand still as Sara talked to Anamaria about everything, her conversation was then headed towards movies that she had seen, "So this boy Harry Potter is this really cool wizard … he goes to hogwarts … I think Harry's friends Ron and Hermione should date … I hate Voldmort he is so ugly … I really hate what the movies have done to the books I mean Hermione is not suppose to be pretty! …" Sara continued to rave on and on about Harry Potter until Anamaria couldn't take it anymore,

"Listen here girl … I have no idea what you are talking about … I couldn't careless about this Harry Potter boy … go bug somebody else" Anamaria said annoyed while holding her dagger which was pointed at Sara

"Ok, OK you didn't have to get all mean about it!" Sara said walking towards Sam's cabin, "This room is really dark and rustic … I wonder if she would mind if I opened it up a bit with some color… It would have to be the right color … I know…" Sara went looking for paint, any color to see if something would come of it. Sara went to see if Jack had any paint … I mean he was a pirate … pirates had everything. Sara looked under his desk and his dresser … nothing, so Sara looked in one more place … under Jacks bed. Under Jacks bed was a mess … he had a piece of uneaten beard and tons of empty rum bottles, papers, quills and to Sara's luck a can of paint and to top that a can of **PINK** paint.

"Why would Jack have a can of pink paint under his bed?" Sara wonder for a second but then rushed out of the room to start on Sam's cabin. Sara smiled as she quickly opened the can of pink paint "Wow this is really pink" Sara thought to her self.

Sara realized that she was coming down to a wire and that Sam and them would be back any minute so she quickly put the last finishing touches on Sam's cabin. She hated the fact it wasn't dry yet but she just said to her self that she would mention it to Sam when Sam was thanking her for a great looking room. Sara closed the can of paint and put it back under Jacks bed, she went back into Sam's room to clean up her mess. Sara finished making Sam's bed when she her Gibbs yell out from the upper deck.

"Sparrow and Turner are on their way back!" Sara quickly ran above deck to wait for Sam's arrival ………………………

"And so that's what happened" Sara said reaching the end of her story. Sara smiled at Will and then at Sam. Sam just smiled a fake then fainted and hit the floor with a loud **_THUD!_**

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story and please continue to do so because I love hearing what you guys think… good or bad… Miss O' Mara you need to review all those chapters you missed when you went away LOL! Please spread the word and tell me what you really, really think! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. A Fight On Open Water!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 17: A Fight On Open Water!**

While Sara and Will were helping a fainted Sam, Jack and Barbossa were having a chat "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with not but a name and your word it's the one I need" Barbossa started

"Besides your creepy girlfriend over there, as far as I know of … I'm the only one that hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting, Although I suppose I should be thank you because in fact if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die I would have had an equal share in that curse same as you… Funny old world, innate." Jack smiled

At that moment a pirate came in and told them they were coming up on the Intercepter, Jack looked at Barbossa and then all of them went to the helm … Jack tried one more time to get out of his situation by sweet talking but was locked in the brig instead.

Elizabeth came on deck to see Gibbs and Anamaria looking behind them … It's the Black Pearl. They tried to lose the Pearl among some shoals they had to lose some equipment but in the end it didn't seem to be working. Sara, Will and a freshly awoken Sam came up on deck after hearing a lot of noise. After Will suggested they stay and fight and load the canons with everything they had left, Gibbs pointed out they would be hit before they would have a chance to fire. Elizabeth told them to lower the anchor on the starboard side, once the anchor was dropped the Black Pearl made a sharp turn and now both the Black Pearl and the Intercepter were side by side.

"Wow … this is an intense moment," Sara said looking around

"Ya … I love it … lets kick some pirate **ASS!"** Sam smirked grabbing a near by sword "I have always wanted a sword but my parents would never let me have one"

"Why not?" Sara asked grabbing her sword

"They didn't want me stabbing anyone … It's a good thing that that's the object of this game!" Sam smirked, Sara and Sam started laughing but were then cut off with people shouting.

"**FIRE!"** Yelled Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa. With that both ships fired and both sides were taking hits. For a while the ships just fired their guns, The Black Pearl with their cannon balls and the Intercepter with their forks and spoons and anything else they could get there hands on. One shot that was fired from the Intercepter got rather close to Jack who was still locked in the brig.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship" Jack yelled, Jack looked to find Gibbs container that was most of the time filled with rum but not to Jacks surprise it was empty. Jack took a quick glance at Jenn, who was in the cell next to him. As he looked at Jenn he noticed that the shot fired from the Intercepter had busted his cell door opened. Jack quickly jumped out and went to grab Jenn's cell key.

"About time Sparrow … Lets go" Jenn said grabbing Jacks wrist and running upstairs to join the action. As the fight continues Will and Gibbs tried to think of another idea. Anamaria just suggested they give Elizabeth back when Elizabeth and Will realized that either of them had the medallion, so Will started heading down to where they had had it. While heading down Will realized Sam was missing to, Will got below deck to see Sam looking for the medallion.

"Samantha?" Will said surprised

"Its Sam" Sam smiled still looking

"Go above deck I will find it" Will said grabbing Sam's arm

"Let me help" Sam said

"Please just go" Will pleaded looking at Sam, Sam put her head down and left Will to find the medallion.

Just as Sam left two pirates went down to the power magazine to start an explosion. Sam was then attack by a pirate, Sam elbowed him in the nose then turned and punched him in the face and then she kneed him in the crouch. As the pirate fell Sam shook her hand in the air and said to herself

"**OOWW** that really does hurt in real life" Sam then turned and slowly made her way back towards Will. Sam heard a loud crash and looked up … it was the mast it was falling … Sam took cover as it fell on top of the opening where Will was. Sam began trying to open it when all of a sudden someone tackled her to the ground, Sam turned to see who it was a found that it was Jenn "Jenn? Jenn! Oh my god Jenn" Sam said excited

"Sam what are you doing?" Jenn wondered as she had noticed Sam trying to lift the mast

"Flying a kite!" Sam answered with a smirk but when Jenn gave her that look of death she told the truth "I am helping Will out!"

"Why? … You know what happens … You know he is going to be alright," Jenn questioned

"Just help me! … I think I already know the answer but why didn't you come with Elizabeth and Will" Sam asked trying to lift the mast

"Two words Jack Sparrow" Jenn smiled still helping Sam help Will

Four pirates grabbed Jenn and Sam and pulled them onto the Black Pearl, after everyone was on the ship the pirates tied them all up. Sam, Sara and Jenn were tied together and just stood there waiting. They stood there staring at the Intercepter knowing its fate, Without warning to everyone else the Intercepter exploded. When it did Elizabeth went to attack Barbossa, Sam, Sara and Jenn had escaped from their ropes and just stood there watching the Intercepter goes up in smoke.

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed it means a lot. Although I may not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I do own anything that Sam, Jenn, Sara and sometimes what Katherine does! LOL! Please spread the word! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**


	18. You Sure Can Pick Them!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 18: "You Sure Can Pick Them!"**

"Welcome come back misses, you took advantage of our hospitality last time, it's all fair we return the favor" Barbossa said as the Intercepter burned down. Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth and stared at her with an evil grin. Barbossa then shot a look at Jenn then he looked oddly at Sam and Sara. Sam just turned and made a funny face. Barbossa grabbed Jenn and threw her across the ship towards the crew along with Elizabeth and then reached for Sam and Sara's arm.

"I am sure I will get to know you too as well as I know your friends!" Barbossa smiled his green and yellow smile

"Let go of me you badly groomed Wanker! … And you might consider a tic tac!" Sam and Sara started to giggle, Sara then whispered to both Jenn and Sam

"Man, for a pirate who can't have sex and who hasn't had it in 10 years … he sure is a horny buga" Barbossa heard and grabbed Sara and Sam's arm harder "Owww let go of me" Sam yelled

"**BARBOSSA!"** Will called out climbing on to the ship "Don't touch them"

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa yelled back

"They go free" Will said strongly pointing at the girls. Barbossa, who was extremely pissed, threw Sam and Sara over to where Jenn was. As Sam and Sara hurled towards Jenn, Jenn stopped Sam and Sam caught Sara. Jenn, Sara and Sam giggled as they all began to hear something only they could hear.

"Jenn … Sara … Listen … There's that music again out of nowhere" Sam said searched the air

"Sam it's a movie … watch the hot actors," Sara told Sam smiling

Sam, Sara and Jenn all looked back at Will and Barbossa (but Barbossa is not hot! No matter what Katherine says!) "You've only got one shot and we can't die!"

"You can't … But I can" Will said pointing the gun at himself. Sam, Sara, Jenn and Elizabeth all tried to break free of the pirates who were holding them.

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa

"No one… he's no one … he's my aunts nephew twice removed… lovely singing voice though eunuch!" Jack said walking towards Barbossa trying to come up with an excuse, but then walked back when Will spoke again,

"My name is Will Turner, My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner his blood runs in my veins … on my word do as I say or I will pull this trigger and be lost in Davy Jones's locker"

"Name your terms Mr. Turner" Barbossa started with a little smirk

"The ladies go free" Will said once again pointing at them, who were still being held by pirates, then out of no where everyone hears a loud.

"**DDUUHH!"** no one knew where it came from except Sam, Sara and Jenn who knew it was the only 'lady' not here … Katherine. Katherine came out from behind a pirate and went to stand by Barbossa.

"Yes" Barbossa said starting again "We know that one, anything else?"

Will looked around a saw Jack pointing to himself "And the … the crew are not to be harmed" Will answered, Barbossa showing off his beautiful sexy teeth said, "Agreed"

"Oh my god I could just melt over those sexy teeth," Kat said in a daze

Barbossa and Kat began to make out as they sailed the ship to the island where Jack was marooned before. Sam just stood there staring at Barbossa and Kat in disgust

"Do you think Barbossa can feel that?" Sam asked still looking creeped out

"I don't think it's for Barbossa's sake anyways," Sara answered

"Its just **WRONG!" **Jenn said unable to turn away

As Sam, Sara and Jenn looked on in disgust at Barbossa and Katherine, The pirates hurtled Elizabeth on the plank.

"Barbossa you lying bastard, you swore they'd go free" Will yelled

Barbossa took a breathing break to yell back and Will "Don't dare impugn me honor boy … I swore they'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where" Katherine being Katherine turned to Jack and giggled, she then turned to Will and said in a mocking slow way **"HA, HA!"** Sam, Sara, Jenn and Jack just stood there and rolled their eyes.

Barbossa turned to the girls "Though it seems a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads"

"And what am I … Chop liver" yelled Katherine at Barbossa, Barbossa ignored her and continued

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go" Barbossa smiled at Elizabeth as she took it off.

"And that's one of the reasons why I did wear one … well that and I don't like them" Jenn said to Sam and Sara

"Goes with your black heart" Elizabeth said throwing the dress back at Barbossa and he as turned and said "Oh still warm"

Elizabeth was knocked off the ship and Jenn was up next. Jenn took a long look at Jack and said to the pirates.

"You all are bloody wankers who will never get shagged" and then Jenn jumped in with a smile as Sam and Sara laughed

Barbossa grabbed Sara by the arm and pushed her onto the plank. Sara stood and faced Sam, Will and the rest of the pirates and said,

"I don't have a speech prepared like Jenn did so I will simple say, Harry Potter rocks!" And with that Sara jumped in. Sam just laughed and laughed and said out loud "I bet she has been practicing that… what a poor, poor Harry Potter geek!"

Sam continued to laugh as Barbossa grabbed Sam and put her on the plank too. Sam and Will's eyes locked just as she was about to jump in, Jack saw the way Will and Sam were looking at each other and then looked at Jenn, who was swimming with Elizabeth and Sara. Jack jumped up,

"How 'bout this instead … I go… she stays" Jack said pointing at Sam

"Well actually you were going with them" Barbossa started at Jack then looked at Sam "I guess we can spare one girl for a … for when the curse is lifted"

"You sure can pick them Kat … pirate or no pirate" Sam said staring at Kat

"Yes" Kat said with her head down but then looked up and finished "He is my horny pirate Captain" Kat smirked

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed it means a lot. Although I may not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I do own anything that Sam, Jenn, Sara and sometimes what Katherine does! LOL! Please spread the word! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**


	19. Pirate Shagging!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians! Chapter 19: Pirate Shagging!**

Will, Jack and Sam still remained on the Black Pearl as Barbossa was going all plank happy throwing Elizabeth, Sara and Jenn into the waters so they could swim to a nearby island. Barbossa put his hand around Jacks neck and faced him towards the island, "Jack, Jack! Did you not notice that be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip" Barbossa said eyeing Jack

"I did notice" Jack answered

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape … but I doubt it … Off you go"

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot" Jack pointed out to Barbossa as he stood there on the plank

"For the powers you're right where be Jacks pistol?"

"Seeings there 3 of us a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols"

"He is no gentleman," Kat said proud but then realizing what she just said

"I can handle this" Barbossa said to Kat "It will be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and kill the ladies and starve to death yourself"

Will, Sam and the rest of Jack's crew were dragged and locked below in the brig. "Will, you won't let him hurt me, right?" Sam started

"Sam, as long as I can protect you … I will" Will responded looking into Sam's eyes

"I love the way you say Sam!" Sam smiled back

Sam then jumped on top of Will and kissed him. As they did Katherine walked by and saw them, She then frowned and stormed off in the other direction. Sam then pulled away softly from Will and put her head down as she noticed Will's face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Elizabeth" Will answered

"Oh right … her" Sam said backing off

"I love Elizabeth … I LIKE you … I mean you are a great person and any man would be lucky to have you but Elizabeth is why I'm here" Will said trying not to hurt Sam's feelings

"I know" Sam smirked "I can see it in your eyes … the way you look at her every time you see her … its ok … its better things are like this" Sam said smiling. Sam was just happy she got to kiss him. Sam was surprisingly not all that upset.

"Its just I'm not what she wants … she wants someone like Norrington" Will said putting his head down

"Trust me dude Norrington is neither what she wants or what she needs" Sam said with a little giggle

"I get so nervous and tongue tied around her…" Will said looking at Sam when she answered

"Sounds like love" Sam smiled

In the hallway Katherine was pacing back and forth thinking about what she had just seen … Sam and Will kissing and so Katherine had come to the conclusion that Will and Sam were going to having sex.

"**GREAT!** That over obsessed pirate lover gets a guy and you know she's going to get some and knowing Jenn she will try and screw Jack the first chance she gets on that island" Kat sulked "Ok Katherine … the next pirate to come down those stairs you're going to give them a piece of **KATHERINE!"**

Just as Katherine said this Barbossa walked down the stairs "Ok … fine" Kat whispered "Pirate gods must be testing me or they just hate me" Kat started again "Barbossa come here I need to show you something" Kat said with a wink as she pushed him into the next door.


	20. BACK ON THE ISLAND!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 20: BACK ON THE ISLAND!**

While Sam, Will and Kat found things to do on the Black Pearl, Jenn, Sara, Elizabeth and Jack were getting on each others nerves on an island not to far away. Jack began telling them about the last time he escaped and how all it really was, was a passing ship collecting rum from the island that he bought a passage from. Elizabeth stood wide-eyed at Jack and began yelling at him about how that was it to his success … lying on a beach drinking rum. Sara and Jenn just smiled with sheer happiness when Jack answered with a simple "Welcome to the Caribbean Luv!" Elizabeth still looked at Jack with evil eyes as Jack handed Jenn and Sara a bottle of rum each. As Jack walked towards the edge of the beach Jenn and Sara turned to face Elizabeth.

"Why don't you take a long walk on a short pier?… Or better yet a long walk on the other side of the beach" Jenn said with attitude

"That's a good idea maybe I will find a handsome man who is not a pirate, who will rescue me from this hell… pardon me for being so bold with my language" Elizabeth said slowly starting to walk away

Jenn smiled and began to whisper to Sara while looking at Jack "unlikely we've only seen 2 hot guys and one is on a ship about to be sacrificed and the other is standing over there!"

Jenn and Sara laugh as they walked over to Jack and sat next to him "I really am sorry luv … about Sam and Kat … well Sam …Kat pretty much did it on her own … you guys seemed to be really good friends" Jack said drinking his rum.

"Jack what do you think of Sam?" Jenn and Sara asked

"Why the change in subject?" Jack asked

"Just answer me!" Jenn giggled and punched Jack lightly on the arm

"She is … what's the word you ladies use … COOL!"

"Oh, I see … that's … Cool" Jenn seeming disappointed

"But there is one reason why I wouldn't go for her" Jack said looking at Jenn

"What's that?" Jenn asked

"She is not you!" Jack said lifting Jenn's head

"That's so sweet" Jenn smiled with Sara rolling her eyes in the background

"Don't push it" Jack smirked pointing at Jenn

"What? …I know pirates don't share their feelings, but please for me"

"Ok, but if you tell anyone what I am going to say, I will deny it and I shall never be the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean or the world, and trust me you don't want to see me like that!"

"Ok, I promise" Jenn smiled excited

"God, I feel free when I am with you, your eyes they are indescribable they are like the sea after a storm and the way you set yourself free, the way you let your hair down and you have the most IN YOUR FACE attitude like a pirate, I like that" Jack said softly

"You are sexy, romantic, smart, charming and definitely the pirate that floats my boat!" Jenn said with a giggle with Sara again making puking noises in the background and rolling her eyes.

Jack looked at Jenn and put his hands on her cheeks and moved closer … Jack gave her a passionate kiss. Sara got up and moved as Jenn and Jack got heated. Elizabeth then came up to them with a bottle of rum. Jack took a breather from Jenn to say something to Elizabeth. "Its really not all that big is it?" Jack smirked, Elizabeth then went to sit next to Jack who was next to Jenn.

"Bloody fucking hell", Jenn rolled her eyes and whispered to Sara as Sara sat down next to her.

Jenn and Sara watched as Elizabeth taught Jack the song 'A Pirates Life For Me'. Jenn and Sara finally got so annoyed that they had to do something constructive, so they made a huge bond fire. Jack went over to Jenn and Sara and gave them another bottle of rum and stood them up and made them sing with him and Elizabeth. After a few minutes had passed Jenn sat on the ground followed by Sara. As Jack passed by Sara and Jenn pulled him down so he was sitting on the other side of Jenn. Elizabeth then followed sitting next to Jack. Jack began passionately talking about the Black Pearl and how it meant everything to him and how it had been his freedom ship. Elizabeth then began moving closer "Jack, it must have been terrible for you to be trapped on this island," she said laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Oh yes but thee company is infinity better then last time and the scenery has definitely improved" Jack smirked putting his arms around the girls until Elizabeth interrupted

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk," Elizabeth said like a snob while pretending to be drunk

Jenn rolled her eyes and put her bottle down "I have" Jenn said as she jumped between Jack and Elizabeth and pushed her out of the way. As Jenn and Jack kissed Jenn started kicking up sand in Elizabeth's face and tossed her drink all over her. Jenn pulled Jack behind a bush where Jack kissed Jenn's neck. Jack rolled over and began getting very touchy-feely, Jenn smiled as she thought to herself "I'm having pirate tonight". The bad news for Elizabeth and Sara is that they could hear something's but Jenn didn't care, Jenn was happy and safely fell a sleep in Jacks warm grip.

**I am sorry for all you guys who don't like Mary sues but I had to give Jenn something! Sorry it has taken me awhile to update I have been away! I hope you guys continue to read my story! Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	21. The Morning After!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 18: The Morning After!**

Jenn woke up the next morning refreshed and happy. Jenn looked over to find Elizabeth throwing rum into a small fire that eventually grew. Jenn got up and walked over to Sara who was watching Elizabeth near by.

"Fun night?" Sara asked as Jenn sat down next to her.

"Shut up" Jenn giggled

"Do you think we should tell Jack?" Sara said continuing to watch Elizabeth

"He is going to find out anyways," Jenn said watching too

"Ya but in the movie he doesn't have sex the night before so you don't know if he likes to sleep in after sex" Sara pointed out giving Jenn a quick look

"Ya well… if we stop Elizabeth, who knows what will happen to us so I think we should wake Jack… plus I love Jacks face when he sees what Elizabeth has done" Jenn said starting to giggle. Jenn and Sara stood up and walked over to Jack who was still sleeping. Jenn and Sara tired to get Jack up but nothing was working, Jenn then raised her finger to Sara telling her to wait a minute and with an evil grin Jenn and Sara knew exactly what to do to get Jack up …

"The rum's on fire" Jenn said with a clam and collected voice and counted to 3 slowly and as soon as Jenn got to 3 Jack jumped up with a face that looks like he had sex with a hang over (Which he did) and ran over to Elizabeth followed by Sara and Jenn

"What are you doing? … You brunt all the food … The shade … The …" Jack started looking very angry

"The rum" Jenn finished with a grin

As the yelling continued between Jack and Elizabeth, Jenn and Sara just sat back watching and wishing they had some popcorn until Jack pulled out his gun. Jenn knew she was to nice to want Jack to pull the trigger but still at times Elizabeth really got on her nerves. Jenn then jumped up and turned to Jack and said "Jack just go take a long walk over there … way, way, way over there" Jack began to protest "Right now mister" Jenn said just looking at him.

Jack began to walk in an angry manner across the beach towards a little sand hill and while he did Elizabeth, Sara and Jenn had some girl talk. Elizabeth was sitting in the sand when Sara and Jenn sat on either side of her.

"So what's up Elizabeth?" Sara asked, Elizabeth looked at Sara and then looked up into the sky

"No what she means is how are you doing?" Jenn said with a little giggle

"Well how do I put this? … I was kidnapped by pirates, given a horrible dress, forced to take it off in front of more pirates, forced to go off a plank, marooned on an island with Jack Sparrow unable to save Will, and I have met you and your friends" Elizabeth said pissed

"Someone took a double helping of their bitchie-o's this morning," Sara said looking at Elizabeth

"What did we ever do to you?" Jenn asked

"I'm sorry its not really you its just … its been a long couple of days" Elizabeth apologized

"Ya yeah you should learn to control yourself," Sara said back

"Your right and I apologize … so how long have all you guys been friends?" Elizabeth asked

"Too long!" Jenn laughed followed by Sara

"I met Sam and she introduce me to Jenn and Kat" Sara said still giggling

"Yes that Katherine girl … is she ok"

"We have our doubts from time to time" Jenn smirked

"Does she really like Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked

"Who knows with Katherine … but hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid that she is going to regret" Sara stated with a grin

"Well you have to give Kat a little credit its not like she would have sex with him" Jenn said, Sara, Elizabeth and Jenn then broke out into 'eeewww's' and laughed and as they continue to laugh Jack showed up in a row boat.

"Look what I got us" Jack smirked

Jenn rolled her eyes and got in the boat followed by Sara and Elizabeth the rowboat then rowed back to the Dawtless. Elizabeth did all she could to get the commodore to save Will and Sam and fortunately we can save Will and Sam, the bad news is Elizabeth gets engaged. Jenn, Sara and Jack don't seem to much upset at the ending part of the deal.

"Better her then me" Jenn whispered to Sara

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! Sorry it has taken me awhile to update I have been away! Hopefully I can update faster! Please tell me what you really think of my story by reading and reviewing!**


	22. Little Big Jack!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 22: Little Big Jack!**

_**MEANWHILE BACK ON THE BLACK PEARL!**_

Sam and Will had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Sam slowly began to awake, when she opened her eyes she let out a little scream. Will jumped a mile and went to look at what Sam had seen. It was Pintel and Ragetti.

"Are you ok" Will asked Sam

"I'm fine but that's definitely not a face that I would want to wake up next to everyday … or ever again" Sam said pointing at Ragetti

Ragetti gave Sam an evil stare and then opened the cell door. Ragetti grabbed Sam and pushed her against the door and tied her up. Pintel grabbed Will and tied him up as well.

"Time to go poppets!" Ragetti said as he lead Sam and Will above deck.

Sam and Will were shuffed into a near by rowboat with both Ragetti, Pintel, along with them came Barbossa and Twigg. Barbossa ordered Pintel and Ragetti to row, which they did and soon they would be stepping into the cave once more. Sam and Will were once again grabbed and pushed into the cave by Ragetti and Pintel.

"No reason to fret, it's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood" Ragetti joked

"No mistakes this time he's only half Turner … we spill it all!" Twigg said then looked at Sam "As soon as we get rid of the whelp and the curse, we can have a good time again" Twigg said scanning Sam up and down.

Will tired to attack Twigg while Ragetti and Pintel held him back, Twigg then moved his hand up and down on Sam's arm. Sam looked at his hand then looked at him and put on a sexy face and started at Twigg "Come here master Twigg" Will couldn't believe what he was hearing as Twigg moved closer to Sam.

"If you ever touch me again you will know what it feels like to be a eunuch … got it?" Sam said spitting on him, he wiped his face and then slapped Sam across the face

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"** Will barked trying extra hard to get to Twigg but was pushed by Pintel and Ragetti towards Barbossa followed by Sam. Barbossa and Katherine climbed the gold hill and waited for Will and Sam. Will was put right over the chest of Aztec gold while Sam was placed next to him. Katherine walked over and stood by Sam as Barbossa started his speech. While Barbossa was speaking Jack made his way through the crowed of pirates. Barbossa stopped in shock when he noticed Jack.

"Jack!" Will said in a happy surprised way

"S'not possible" Barbossa stated wide-eyed

"Not probable" Jack said back

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked

"She's safe just like I promised…" Jack said coming on and on about what had just happened

"Jack … where's Jenn and Sara?" Sam asked him too.

"Right here" Jenn and Sara said making their way passed the crowed.

"Guys stop! … Punch Twigg!" Sam told Jenn and Sara

"Why?" Jenn wondered

"He slapped me!" Sam replied and at that Jenn and Sara started to walk up to Twigg and was about to punch him when someone grabbed their fists from behind, it was Jack.

"Let me handle this… You hit a lady? … That's not very nice!" and with that Jack punch Twigg so hard he fell in the water Sam (who was kneed on top of the gold hill) yelled down to Twigg.

"**TOLD YOU I WOULD GET YOU BACK!"** then Sam turned to Jenn "Hey love … how'd you do on the island" Sam wondered, Jenn looked at Jack then at Sam

"You don't want to know!" Sara smirked

"Lets just say he has a big little Jack" Jenn giggled then looked at Kat "Unlike some people who have useless ones!"

"WHATEVER!" Kat said rolling her eyes as Jack, Jenn, Sara and Sam laughed their asses off. Then Katherine interrupted "How do you know I shag him?"

"Well … did you?" Sam, Sara and Jenn asked together

"Well … yes but still!" Kat said trying to state a point but was laughed out by Jenn, Sara and Sam and their 'I told you So.'s'.

"Shut up, your all next!" Barbossa yelled

The girls rolled they're eyes in annoyance at the over used line. "Dude, you got to find a different saying!" Sara said

Barbossa ignored Sara's comment as Jack began to talk to him about how he could become a Commodore. Jack would become the captain of the Black Pearl and would give Barbossa 10 of his plunder and all he would have to do is order his men out in their boats and kill all of Norrington's men. Once Barbossa and Jack had come up with a fair agreement Barbossa sent his men out for a 'walk'. Jenn went over to talk to Kat as Sam and Sara were ordered to help Pintel and Ragetti into their … disguises!

"Ragetti you got to suck it in" Sam told him

"I'm sucking it in" Ragetti barked back

"Sara am going to need your help!" Sam told Sara, Sara walked over and grabbed one end of Ragetti's dress "One … two … **THREE!"**

Sam and Sara pulled and tied the best they could. Ragetti and Pintel both had on their dresses now and were about to head out when Sara began to talk,

"I wish I had my camera … you guys look **FABULOUS!"** Sara said beginning to laugh followed by Sam and Jenn

"Thank you" Pintel said smiling putting his eye back into its socket

"**SHUT UP! … LETS GO!" **Ragetti barked smacking Pintel

The girls continued to laugh as Pintel and Ragetti left the cave to distract some of Norrington's men.


	23. Suck it up Princess!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 23: Suck it up Princess!**

While the crew of the Black Pearl made their way to the dauntless underwater so they could do a surprise attack on the royal navy, Jack and the others were still inside. Barbossa kept looking from the girls to Jack until he finally spoke out.

"I must admit Jack I thought I had you figured, but it turns out you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa smiled "And you too girls … you gave me a run for my gold"

"We give a lot of people a run for their … money" Sara pointed out

"We're just glad your not afraid to admit that you've met your match" Jenn started

"Aye and the fact that your match is a bunch of girls" Sam giggled a bit and before Barbossa could answer Sam cut in "What about you Jack?"

"Me I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest … Honesty … It's the honest ones you outta watch out for … cause you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid" Jack replied slowly walking towards Will and the girls.

Sam, Sara and Jenn being the people they are … knew what came next but what Sam didn't know was that Jenn and Sara came prepared. Sara and Jenn had grabbed themselves a sword. When Jack threw Will the sword, Sam turned to Sara who cut her ropes.

"Here take this!" Sara said handing Sam something

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Sam asked

"Fight with it" Sara said pulling out her sword

Sam held it up to reveal nothing but a small sad little dagger. The dagger was just about the same size as her hand (which wasn't very big in the first place!). Sam stared at it for a second then looked back up at Sara.

"You have got to be kidding" Sam yelled as Sara started fighting someone

"Suck it up princess and work with it… Me and Jenn are!" Sara laughed

"Ya but you guys got swords and stuff … I've got this little dinky thing" Sam said looking at the dagger upset. Sam then looked back up at Sara to find her ignoring her and Sam in her most serious yet baby whining voice yelled out. **"SARA! … SSAARRAA!"** Sam then said quietly "Fine I fight with this thing but if I die its your guys fault" Sam could hear Jenn and Sara laughing as they fought. Sam just took a deep breath and went to find a pirate she could throw around.

Sam saw a pirate eyeing her to fight, so Sam took another deep breath and started walking towards him. All three girls were now attempting to fight, it was not as graceful as Jack or Will but it was certainly getting the job done. Sam was trying really hard to fight with a little dagger, but it wasn't working. Sam could hardly fight with a normal sword let alone a small dagger. Sam was getting really frustrated and knew that she had to get her hands on a sword, the only question was … how? Sam looked at the pirate she was fighting and smiled a cocky smile, she then pointed behind him and shouted, "They're lifting the curse!" The pirate looked behind him, when he did Sam kicked him in the crouch … when Sam realized she'd forgot that they cant feel any thing Sam went to plan B. Sam tripped the pirate and grabbed his sword as he went down.

"Now whose the princess!" Sam giggled then ran to help Sara

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story! I love it! I am sorry I havent been updating as fast as I would want to but I have had to spend a lot of time at my grandma's house because of some family problems! I have also been trying to update my other story "Relative of a Pirate 2!" PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	24. Live in One Movie at a Time!

Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of two Canadians! Chapter 24: Live in One Movie at a Time! 

Sam, Sara and Jenn did the best they could and without a doubt they looked odd fighting. The girls had never had to sword fight before and it showed. Sara was fighting a tall pirate with an earring, Sara watched as the earring dangled back and forth as they fought until she couldn't take it any more. Sara stomped on his foot and when he came down in pain she reached for the earring, she pulled it right out of his ear. Sara realized what she had done and looked at the earring now in her hands and with a girlish squeal she threw it behind her and continued to fight. Sam was fighting a pirate who seemed to have smoke rising from his beard. Sam through the whole fight was coughing up a lung until she couldn't take it no more and just stopped fighting, pointed her finger at the pirate and said,

"Don't you know second hand smoke kills … god your damaging my lungs as well as your own … didn't you know smoking is bad for you, I mean geezzz!"

Sam continued to stand there in disbelief looking at the pirate as the pirate looked at her with confusion. The pirate let out a pirate scream and went to attack Sam as if he had not heard a word Sam said. And Jenn, well Jenn was fighting a weird looking pirate. The pirate cut into the air with his sword and he happened to hit Jenn's hand and cut her a bit. Jenn dropped her sword and grabbed her hand in pain and shot a look at the pirate,

"OOWW … that really hurt … didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with swords … you could really hurt someone" Jenn said giving the pirate trouble. The pirate looked at Jenn with a sad sorry face, the pirate then realized what was going on and went to attack. Jenn put her head down as the pirate's sword came towards her. The sword was then stopped by another sword … it was Will. Jenn moved as Will took over the fight, Jenn ran over towards Sara and Sam who were still fighting. On her way over Jenn saw Will get knocked over and close by saw Elizabeth picking up a gold rod and so she went over to tell Sam and Sara.

"Guys … Elizabeth is here!" Jenn pointed out ducking down as swords came towards her. Sam paused to look over as Elizabeth said her famous line,

"You like pain … try wearing a corset" Elizabeth started, as Elizabeth and Will continued to have their moment, the girls were getting tired. Sam looked over to see Elizabeth and Will and then turned to Sara,

"Go figure Elizabeth would try and have an intimate moment with danger around" Sam said, Sara then turned to Will and Elizabeth to speak her mind,

"**ELIZABETH! WILL! **Do you think if it's not to much trouble could you … **HELP US!"** Sara yelled the last bit

Will and Elizabeth can rushing over to help. Sam had pushed the pirate she was fight over and was now trying to catch her breath while he was trying to stand up. The pirate finally stood up and stared at Sam with evil eyes, She also began to stare at him with an evil look and then took a deep breath and said with a grin,

"Hello … my name is Indigo Montoya … you killed my father … prepare to die" As Sam said this Sara and Jenn (who were near by) laughed

"Sam you know too many movies for your own good … do you mind if you just live one movie at a time" Sara said giggling while trying to fight.

Sam just shrugged Sara's comment off and went to look back at the pirate who she had been fighting. The man came at her running and by some miracle Sam was able to block a swipe of his sword. While on the other side of Sam nearby, Sara was having her own problems … with Jenn. As Sara was trying to fight the pirate Jenn was trying to get a piece of the fight too and it wasn't working.

"Jenn move! Get your own pirate! **JENN MOVE!"** Just as Sara finished the pirate had tripped both Jenn and Sara. The pirate was now standing over them and he raised his sword and was about to come crashing down on them when Sara pointed behind him and yelled 'to look'. The pirate looked behind him and as he did Elizabeth and Will smacked him in the face with that gold rod they were holding. Elizabeth and Will began straining the pirates on the rod and as they did Sam yelled over to Jenn and Sara trying to sound a little British.

"Guys come on over here, they're blowing up the bloody wankers now!"

Sam, Sara and Jenn watched as three very ugly, very smelly pirates struggled to get off the gold pole that was now going threw them. Will grabbed a nearby bomb and lit the end of it, Will then placed the bomb into the middle pirate's stomach. Will and the girls then pushed the pirates into the shadows, that way they couldn't remove the bomb before it blew up. Will and the girls ran towards the gold pile as the pirates blew up. Will ran to the top with Sam just at the bottom and then Jenn, Sara and Elizabeth further back. Jack noticed Will at the top and knocked Barbossa over so he could throw his medallion to Will. As Barbossa got up he pulled out his gun and pointed it in the direction of Jenn, Sara and Elizabeth. Jenn and Sara looked at each other and realized what was going on and without a word Jenn and Sara took a step back and pointed at Elizabeth. Barbossa stared at the girls and then out of nowhere a loud shot went off. Sara and Jenn knew it wasn't from Barbossa's gun but just to be on the safe side they checked to see if they had any holes. They didn't!

Barbossa then got a confused look on his face and went to look back at Jack who had his gun out. Jack had pulled the trigger … Jack had shot Barbossa.

"10 years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot?" Barbossa smirked thinking he was ok.

"He didn't waste it" Will yelled from at the top of the pile as he dropped the medallions into the chest with blood on it, everyone smiled but Katherine who came back into the cave from watching the boats getting blown up … she was upset and rolled her eyes as she came into the cave to see the death scene of her Barbossa.

"**TAKE THAT BITCH!"** Sara yelled at Barbossa remembering everything he had done to her, this comment made Sam and Jenn burst out laughing.

"I feel … Cold!" Barbossa said breathless as he fell to the ground, meanwhile on the Dauntless another pirate died at the hand of Commodore Norrington. When Norrington raised his sword with the blood of the pirate on it the pirates knew the curse was lifted and surrendered. Will walked up to Elizabeth to talk as Jenn and Sara walked towards Sam.

"Are you going to be okay," Sara asked giving signals to Elizabeth that shouldn't be put in writing

"I'll be fine… really … its no big" Sam smiled, it became silent until Sam spoke again "I didn't want to mention anything until the end of the movie but … what happens now? How do we get home?" Sam wondered, " If we can get home"

"I don't know but I think I want to stay here with Jack … if I can" Jenn thought out loud looking at Jack who was looking through some treasure.

"Of course you do!" Sam giggled then looked at Katherine, who was kneeling by Barbossa "Come on Kat!"

"He made me feel like a virgin!" Kat said upset in an overdramatic voice

"Kat **YOU WERE!"** Jenn pointed out with a little, tiny giggle

"It wasn't even that bad and he didn't even feel it … dumb cursed bastard and now he had to go and die" Kat then looked up at Sam, Sara and Jenn "I just wasted myself … oh well" Kat **WAS** holding Barbossa head but then dropped it without a care. Jenn, Sara and Sam started laughing until a hand lightly rested on Sam's shoulder … it was Will, he came to tell them they were leaving.

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story! I love it! I am sorry I havent been updating as fast as I would want to but I had twisted my ankle really bad and havent been able to get down stairs to write! I have also been trying to update my other story "Relative of a Pirate 2!" because I hadn't updated it in awhile because I was updating his one! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	25. A Warm Welcome!

Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of two Canadians! Chapter 25: A Warm Welcome! 

After a very long day of chases, escapes, more chases and escapes and some sword fighting and then a very long night of more sword fighting, Sam, Sara, Jenn and even Katherine were ready for a nap. Jenn, Sara, Sam and Kat would get in one boat while Elizabeth, Jack and Will had another. The 4 girls were quietly giggling and laughing as they approached the boats. Jack, Will and Elizabeth got in their boat first and waited for the girls. Jenn, Sara and Sam all noticed that Jack had noticed the Black Pearl was gone, so they were trying to be sympatric. Slowly Sam and Sara got into the boat, after them would be Katherine. Katherine was about to get into the boat when she looked up to noticed that the Black Pearl was gone,

"Hey Jack … did you notice your ship is gone … again" Katherine said loud and annoying, Katherine appeared to have known it would hurt Jack's feelings but she also appeared not to care. Jenn who was waiting behind Kat lightly hit her behind the head.

"I'm sorry Jack" Jenn said getting into the rowboat

"They done what's right by them, cant expect more then that!" Said Jack trying to pretend that he wasn't upset.

Sam and Sara took turns first rowing the boat followed by Jenn and Katherine. It wasn't that far of a paddle, it just seemed like it. Kat and Sam argued as they made their way towards the Dauntless. It was over the same old thing … nothing. Kat refused to row and so Sam got mad because she did it last time, Kat brought stuff up that really had nothing to do with any thing and Sam brought up the fact that Kat shagged Barbossa. The fight was broken up by Sara and Jenn shortly after followed by one finally word from Sam, "If you don't take a turn rowing … you will be swimming to the Dauntless!" And with that Kat began to help row. The rest of the paddle ride was pretty much quiet but it also didn't seem to have that much tension either. When they reached the Dauntless they each climbed aboard even Jack. Jack was immediately put in handcuffs and taken below. As this was done Norrington came towards them with a big smirk on his face.

"Well I trust we have all had enough adventure for one day … Now that we have young Mr. Turner and … Miss Samantha back we should head back to Port Royal immediately" Norrington said sounding sarcastic when he said Sam's name, he then looked at Sam up and down with a face of disrespect

"Nice to see you again too Commodore" Sam said with a smart-ass grin.

"Listen here Miss … you are lucky I don't have you and your … friends hanged for conspiracy against the crown, fraternizing with pirates and many other counts like that" Norrington whispered in Sam's face.

"You hear that girls? … We have conspired against the crowd and have fraternized with pirates and could be hanged" Sam said with attitude and sarcasms to the girls while still looking at Norrington

"God we havent even been here a week and we already have people wanting to hang us?" Sara said whispering to Jenn and Kat

"That sucks!" Kat said, "I couldn't imagine being hanged"

"I have pictured you hung before" Jenn grin at Kat then continued "I'm just kidding Kat!"

Sam, Sara, Jenn and Kat stood their as Norrington walked away rolling his eyes. Sam turned to look at Sara who just giggled. Sam then turned back around and as she did Governor Swann made his way over. Governor Swann opened his arms to Elizabeth, Elizabeth approached her father with her head down. The Governor then lead Elizabeth passed the girls. As they passed Elizabeth gave the girls a smile as if saying thank you but the Governor gave the girls a look like the Commodore … a look of no respect, like they were strange, unimportant … lower class.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" Sara said with attitude

At this comment the Governor just stuck up his nose and walked off with Elizabeth. Will then began to walk in the same direction and as he passed the girls he just flashed them a smile.

"And who says the British aren't welcoming!" Sam smirked as her and the rest of the girls headed down below.

**Sorry about the short chapter! Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story! I love it! I am sorry I havent been updating as fast as I would want to but I had twisted my ankle really bad and havent been able to get down stairs to write! I have also been trying to update my other story "Relative of a Pirate 2!" because I hadn't updated it in awhile because I was updating his one! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. Little Miss Pirate!

Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of two Canadians! Chapter 26: Little Miss Pirate! 

With Jack down in the brig and girls on the deck bugging everyone, the Dauntless slowly made its way back to Port Royal. They had spent the night on the ship. Sara, Sam, Jenn and Kat all had to sleep on the deck, which was very uncomfortable. The next morning though everyone was in a much better mood. Sara and Sam sat on the edge of the boat watching Kat flirting with some sailors.

"Shouldn't someone tell Kat that she looks ridiculous" Sara wondered crossing her arms and laughing

"No I think we should just let her do her own … besides do you really think she'd listen to us," Sam answered with a grin

"No she wouldn't … I mean look who she had sex with" Sara pointed out and at that point both Sara and Sam busted out laughing.

Katherine came over with a disappointed face because her attempt to flirt with the sailor to the point where he would kiss her failed big time. Katherine noticed Sara and Sam laughing.

"What? … What's so funny?" Kat asked

"Nothing" They both laughed

As Sam and Sara continued to laugh Jenn came towards them. She came over and without a word sat next to Sara. Sara, Sam and Kat looked at each other then back at Jenn.

"And where have you been Little Miss Pirate" Sam asked with a grin

"Down in the brig with Jack … I was talking to him about what's to come once were in Port Royal" Jenn said with her head down, then out of nowhere Jenn was smacked in the arm.

"Please tell me you didn't tell him … you know what" Sam asked concerned because as it is they have been doing a lot of damage.

"No I'm not that stupid" Jenn answered

"Well what did you tell him?" Sara asked

"I just asked him if he knew what was going to happen to him and if he had any plans of escaping … you know just to pass the time … being the little miss pirate that I am I find you guys are kinda boring" Jenn said with a smirk

"Oh really" Sam said in a kidding voice "I'm not so sure I mean Kat over here did the unthinkable … She had sex with Barbossa" They all started laughing except for Katherine who began to speak

"Oh thanks bring that up again … are you ever going to let that go?" Kat asked, Sam, Sara and Jenn looked at each other and then back at Katherine and answered all together with a

"**NO!"** They then began laughing again

The girls continued to laugh until they heard someone yell out from the crow's nest, **"LAND HO!"** The girls moved out of the way as men began running around grabbing ropes and things. The Dauntless had finally made it back to Port and the girls were definitely not happy. The girls were rushed off the ship and pushed off to one side. Next off was Jack and lots of armed guards. The girls smiled at him as he passed by, but as Jack passed Kat she came close to him and whispered something to him.

" Just hang in there" Kat said trying to sound comforting

Jack kept walking and as he did someone smacked the back of Kat's head, Katherine turned holding her head to see Jenn, Sara and Sam just staring at her in disbelief that she just said that. The last off was the governor, Elizabeth and Will. Will and Elizabeth looked depressed, the governor then spoke,

"Alright this is how this is going to work … Ladies I will grant you clemency on the condition that you leave Port Royal as soon as you can … Turner… clemency for you as well … and Elizabeth we shall have a talk later"

Governor Swann then left leaving Will and Elizabeth to talk to the girls. They were quiet for a moment until finally Elizabeth spoke

"Do you girls have some where to sleep tonight?"

"No … but I'm sure will find something" Jenn said

"Nonsense you shall come with me to my house" Elizabeth finished

"Are you sure your father won't mind us staying there" Sara asked

"Because he doesn't seem to like us very much" Sam finished

"The Governor just doesn't know you like we do" Will said "Just go and I will see you girls tomorrow"

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story! I love it! I am sorry I havent been updating as fast as I would want! I have also been trying to update my other story "Relative of a Pirate 2!" because I hadn't updated it in awhile because I was updating his one! You should take a look at it! It's a sequel about Jamie Sparrow Jack's cousin! Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	27. Sleeping Beauty!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 27: Sleeping Beauty! **

Elizabeth led Sam, Sara, Jenn and Katherine towards her house. As they got closer and closer to the house Elizabeth seemed to get quieter and quieter. They finally got to the door, first Elizabeth then Sam and Sara and finally Kat and Jenn. The girls walked in and passed Elizabeth who held the door open. Their eyes wondered around the house looking at grand expensive things of both gold and sliver. In a near by room the roof above it had holes and many of the house doors looked like they were under construction. The girls smirked at the fact that this was all caused by the pirates of the Black Pearl only 4 days ago. The girls continued to look around when Kat saw something. Katherine walked over to a gold art piece on the wall and went to touch it when someone grabbed her hand from behind.

"Don't even think about it" Jenn warned Kat holding her hand back

"What?" Katherine asked

"We don't need you breaking anything … the governor is already mad at us we don't need your help" Sam answered

Katherine put on a pissed off face and took her hand back from Jenn. Elizabeth smirked a little and then led them upstairs to her bedroom. As Jenn, Sam and Sara started up the stairs, Kat turned and poked the art piece.

**"KAT!"** Sara, Sam and Jenn yelled from the stairs

Katherine rolled her eyes and followed behind the girls up the stairs. Elizabeth opened a door near by to reveal her room. It was neat and tidy … which is not how she left it. Elizabeth walked in followed by the girls.

"Yes is my room here … and your room is down the hall," Elizabeth said pointing down the hall, Elizabeth then walked over to her bed and laid down on it "If you ladies don't mind I would like to get some rest"

"Sure … is everything we need in the room?" Sam asked … there was a long pause so Sam looked over at Elizabeth who had already fallen asleep. Sam, Sara, Jenn and Kat all smirked headed towards their room.

**Sorry this chapter is really short but it's all I had time to write! Please continue to read and spread the word about my story! And PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	28. Pillow Fight!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 28: Pillow Fight!**

As the girls entered the room they were in aww. The room was originally for one person but as the girls looked around they began to feel that this could be an apartment building.

"Holy shit guys … I knew she was rich and what not but this is ridiculous!" Katherine said as she walked across the room "This is the size of my house!"

"Katherine you live in a trailer … everything is bigger then your house" Jenn said looking around and then shot a look at Kat and said "No offence"

"Don't worry about it … I love my trailer but I mean wow … look at this place" Katherine said punching Jenn in the arm playfully. As Jenn rubbed her arm where Katherine had punch her Sam and Sara were looking at something out the window.

"Sam what's going to happen to us? … I mean after Jack sails away we don't know what happens" Sara asked watching the water that wasn't to far away. Sam looked over at Sara and then back out the window.

"I don't know … I really don't know" Sam said truthfully "But come on lets not think about that … I mean we have had a great adventure and its not quite done yet" Sam smiled

Jenn and Katherine walked over to Sam and Sara. All of a sudden Sara was hit with a pillow. She turned to see who it was and found Katherine trying to hide the pillow behind her and looking around as if she had no idea what was going on. Sara smiled a sarcastic smile, grabbed a pillow nearby and said as she attack Katherine "Your dead, dead screwer!"

"Would you guys give it a rest with that … please" Kat asked

**"NO!"** They all said as they got into a huge pillow fight. Jenn went to hit Katherine but Katherine ducked, Katherine began to laugh but stopped in shock as Sara hit her from behind. Everyone but Katherine began to laugh. The girls all continued to laugh and fight until they were all so tired they laid on the ground unable to move.

"So what now?" Kat asked

"Lets play a game!" Jenn suggested

"What do you suggest?" Sam asked eyeing Jenn as if she knew what she was thinking. Jenn looked at Sam, Sara and Kat and gave them a big grin.

"Truth or dare!" Jenn said slowly

"Ok … is that ok with you Sara?" Sam asked Sara

"Ya I'm game … I've never played with no guys … this should be interesting … you game Kat?"

"I don't know … the last time I played with you guys I remember almost getting arrested" Kat said while everyone else began to laugh

"That was funny … I mean horrible … anyways we aren't playing your typical game of truth or dare … I mean we have no guys and look where we are" Jenn answered

"Besides the guards here are a lot easier to sweet talk" Sara smiled

"… And out run if it comes to that" Sam laughed, "Come on just play!"

"Fine … I'll play" Kat smiled

"Good … who wants to go first?" Jenn asked

Everyone put their hand up except for Katherine. The girls decided that because they were in the Caribbean and a movie that they would settle on who would go first depending on who could get a question right about the Pirates of the Caribbean first. Katherine would ask the question because one she didn't want to go first and two because she knew very little about the movie so it would be a disadvantage. They all agreed that Katherine would be perfect. So they gave Kat a minute to think about it. The girls sat a waited for what seemed like forever, until Sam couldn't take it anymore and yelled at Kat.

"**WOULD YOU JUST GO!" **

"Ok, ok … guys you ready?" Kat asked

"We were ready 10 minutes ago!" Sara pointed out

"Ok I got one … its really hard" Kat started "Are you sure your ready?"

"**GO!"** Sara, Sam and Jenn yelled together

"How many cursed Aztec pieces are there?"

**I know that for some of you like me this is not a hard question but for Katherine it really is a hard question! I am really sorry I havent updated in awhile … I really wanted to but I have been real busy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	29. Truth or Dare!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 29: Truth or Dare!**

Katherine, Sara, Sam and Jenn were having a slumber party over at Elizabeth's house. The girls were about to play a game of truth and dare but they all wanted to go first except for Katherine so they decided to chose by having Katherine ask them a trivia question about Pirates of the Caribbean. Katherine asked how many gold Aztec pieces were cursed and she asked Jenn, Sam and Sara all jumped out of their seats and shouted the answer.

**"882!"** They all said at once

"Geezz, I would have accepted 'too many' but wow … you guys really need a life" Katherine said in shock

"Katherine… never mind that … who said it first?" Sara asked

"Fine … it was the loser who calls herself Jenn" Kat answered

"YES! … ok Katherine truth or Dare?" Jenn asked looking at Katherine

" …DDD … Truth" Katherine answered

"Why would you sleep with Barbossa?… I mean BARBOSSA!"

"Ok first thing you have to understand is that I admire Barbossa and that I was vulnerable and he was a man of power" Kat answered as Jenn, Sara and Sam just laughed. Kat ignored them and continued "Secondly I only had sex with him cause I knew Jenn or Sara would have sex with Jack on the island and I saw Sam doing it with Will!"

**"WHAT! SAM!"** Sara and Jenn said together

"You had sex with Will and you didn't tell me" Sara said wide eyed.

**"NO **… She's lying … I have never had sex with Will … we just made out for a while … Katherine must have walked in when Will was on the floor and I was on top of him!" Sam said defending herself

**"WHAT!"** Sara and Jenn said again **"YOU WERE ON TOP OF HIM!"**

"Come on guys it wasn't that big of a deal ok … now go Kat it's your turn"

"Sam … Truth or Dare?" Kat asked with an evil grin

"Dare" Sam said with evil eyes right back

"I dare you to … to … toilet paper the Governor's room!" Katherine said with a smirk

"Do they even have toilet paper?" Sara asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Well in this time period did they even have toilet paper … you never see anyone go to the bathroom in the movie so I mean really" Sara said

"It's a Disney movie I'm sure they have toilet paper" Kat answered

They all went into a nearby bathroom to find that they did have toilet paper. Whether they had toilet paper back then or not … they had it. Katherine then reached in and grabbed three rolls of toilet paper and handed it to Sam. Sam sighed as she grabbed it, she then walked down the hallway quietly followed by Kat, Jenn and Sara. Sam slowly past an opened door, she looked over to see Elizabeth's room. The girls had forgot to close over her door and as Sara past it she closed it. Finally Sam had reached the far door on the left … Governor Weatherby Swann's room! Sam opened the door slowly and looked in to see the governor sleepy like a baby. Sam gave the signal to come in and they all entered to see a very neat and tidy room … but not for long. The girls leaned against the wall of the room and watched Sam getting ready to toilet paper the room. Sam finished two rolls and was about to do the third when Sara turned and bumped into a dresser, which knocked over a vase. Everyone looked at the governor and froze. The governor began to move, the girls ran to both sides of his bed.

"What do we do?" Sam asked

"Sing to him!" Sara said looking at Sam

"WHAT?" Sam asked

"Sing to him … a lullaby to get him back to sleep" Sara smiled

"Why don't you do it … you knocked over the vase" Sam said mad but trying to keep quiet

"Because your much better at putting people to sleep" Sara smiled

"I am going to take that as a compliment" Sam said "Even though that is a load of Shit-tocky Mushrooms!"

"Come on Sam just do it … you have a pretty voice" Jenn asked

"PLEASE!" They all pleaded

"Fine but you guys owe me … big time!" Sam answered she then began to sing softly into the governor's ear and slowly he began to fall asleep. After the governor fell back to sleep Sam quickly finished toilet papering and then they all quickly and quietly went back to their room. Sam opened the door to the room and they all ran in laughing, they jumped onto the large bed and eventually stopped laughing.

"Sara … Truth or Dare?" Sam asked knowing it was her turn

"Dare!" Sara said sounding a little scared

"Ok good because I have a perfect one for you … everyone including Kat even though her choice was gross has all kissed someone right? Well your dare is that you have to kiss someone with tongue for 1 minute" Sam smiled. Sam looked at Jenn and Kat and then back at Sara

"Who?" Sara asked

"Commodore Norrington!" Sam grinned

"Why?" Sara whined

"Because you havent kissed anyone and he hasn't kissed anyone!" Sam answered looking proud of herself

"I can't do it now!" Sara pointed out

"Your right you can't … so tomorrow when Jack escapes and he is making his exit you will kiss Norrington … and to make sure you do it we are going to tell you what will happen if you don't!" Sam looked at Jenn and Kat nodded and then looked back at Sara "If you don't do it … we are going to tell everyone in Port Royal including Jack and Will that you sucked your thumb until you were 12"

"You wouldn't!" Sara said wide-eyed

"Try us! … All you have to do to prevent this from happening is to kiss Commodore Norrington tomorrow" Sam smirked

"Fine!" Sara sighed then continued "Jenn … Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Jenn said with confidence

" … Are you scared about not knowing what's going to happen to us after the movies over?" Sara said lowering her head then back up to look at Jenn who looked at Sara with a blank look.

"Yes" Jenn said with a worried look

"What are we going to do guys" Kat asked

"Well we can go with Jack or we can stay with Will" Sam said

"Or we might get zapped out!" Sara pointed out

"What ever happens as long as we stick together we will be fine" Sam grinned softly

"Come on guys lets get to sleep we have a big day tomorrow!" Jenn said getting into bed. The rest of the girls followed, they all said good night and then quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you to all those you read and reviewed! I love to hear what you guys have to say! What will happen to the girls! It almost over and I have to say I loved writing it! READ AND REVIEW! FEED THE AUTHOR!**


	30. A Pirates Life for Me!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: A Journey of 2 Canadians!**

**Chapter 30: A Pirates Life for Me! **

The girls woke up that morning a bit sad and upset but they all knew what had to be done. Sam began to hear a lot of noise out side the door so she went to go see what was going on, when she opened the door she saw people running around and the governor screaming and yelling orders to clean up the mess that the girls had done that night. Sam signaled the girls to come look, they all began to giggle until finally the governor shot a look at them. Jenn and Kat turned around and left while Sam just smiled at the governor and gave him a famous Jack Sparrow salute. Sam then left the room and headed for then bathroom when she came out she saw two maids leaving the governor's room wrapped in toilet paper. The Governor once again noticed Sam and Sam just smiled and said,

"Did you have a good night Governor?"

Sam entered the room where they all slept to see that everyone was ready to go. The girls met up with Elizabeth in the hallway and told her that they were going to go down to the fort a little early. Elizabeth just smiled and nodded. The girls began to walk down to the fort when they ran into Will.

"Will… are you ok?" Jenn asked noticing that Will looked really bad

"I couldn't sleep knowing that Jack was going to be executed" Will said looking upset

"Really? I slept like a baby!" Katherine grinned but was then elbowed by Sam, Sara and Jenn

"I am not going to let Jack be executed … not if I can stop it! I don't know what I'm going to do but some how I am going to free Jack!" Will said forcefully

"And we can help!" Sam nodded

"Great … Come on!" Will said leading the way down to the fort

The girls were hanging out and talking to Will when Jack was escorted to the platform with his hands tied in front of him. Jack didn't have that much of a depressing face considering as far as he knew he was being hung. Jack was then stopped in the middle of the platform when an old man began to walk towards him. Will stood there switching his view back and forth from Elizabeth to Jack. Jack then had the noose placed around his neck as the old man read the charges against him. Will looked desperately around the fort for something. Sam tapped on Will's shoulder and pointed up to a pole where a parrot was just sitting there.

"Its Cotton's parrot!" Will whispered "I'll be right back" Will said making his way towards Elizabeth, her father and the Commodore. Sam turned to face Jenn, Sara and Kat just after Will left.

"What are we going to do guys this part goes pretty fast!" Sam asked and when she did they all looked at each other with a grin, Sam looked down at the ground with a huge smile and looked back up and nodded as if they all knew what the other person was thinking.

"Sam, Sam, **SAM!"** Sara yelled

"**WHAT!"** Sam yelled back

"Will's going!" Sara mentioned as if it was no big deal even though it was. Jenn, Sara, Sam and Kat then rushed off to help Will. Sam and Sara rushed over to a bunch of soldiers coming up the stairs and pushed them right back down them, Sam and Sara smiled and high fived each other then they ran to catch up with the others. Kat stood under the platform and stuck her tongue out at Norrington who was making his way over, Norrington was almost at Katherine when Will pushed the executioner on top of him and some fellow soldiers. The girls ran ahead of Will and Jack who were right behind them fighting the soldiers off with the noose that was once around Jack's neck. The guys then pasted the girls and were now on the edge of the fort when they were then surrounded by soldiers.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conserved escape attempt but not from you" Norrington barked coming out from behind some soldiers, Norrington looked to the side at the girls "Well maybe from you"

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me by throwing in your lot with him, his a pirate!" Governor Swan said to Will ignoring what Norrington was saying to the girls.

"And a good man" Will yelled back "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman earn two pairs of boots instead of one so be it at least my conscience will be cleared"

"You forget your place Turner!" Norrington started with an evil glare.

"It's right here, between you and Jack" Will glared back

"So is ours" Sara smiled as her, Sam and Jenn stepped in

"Mine too" Elizabeth joined in. Sam, Sara and Jenn stared at Kat until she jumped in with a sigh "Mine too"

"Lower your weapons … for goodness sakes put them down" The Governor ordered the men

"I told you not to mix with pirates," Commodore said speaking to the girls

"If you really knew us you would know we think you are a wanker" Sam smiled

"We like our bad boys!" Sara said with a big grin

"They do … its sad" Kat smirked

"Oh ya just remember who you picked for your man" Sam barked

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" The commodore asked Elizabeth upset. Elizabeth then looked at the commodore with a sorry face and answered with a yes. There was an awkward silence that was soon broken by Jack.

"Well, I am actually feeling rather good about this, I think we've all arrived at a very special place eh? Spiritually, ecumenically dramatically? I what you to know that I was routing for you … know that" Jack said getting close to the Commodore, Jack then made his way past Will and the girls "Elizabeth it wouldn't have worked between us darling I'm sorry… Will … nice hat, Katherine it was really interesting to meet you … Sam, Sara it was a real pleasure … Jenn are you coming?"

"Of course you sexy wanker!" Jenn laughed, "Sam, Sara are you coming?"

"Just don't leave ok," Sam whispered

"This is the day you will always remember as the day you …" Before Jack could finished he had fallen in, followed by Jenn who rolled her eyes at Jack

"Idiots, they've nowhere to go but back to the noose," Gillette laughed

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Sam snapped

"Nothing" Gillette stopped as they all saw the Black Pearl. Sam, Sara and Kat turned to face each other. Sam smiled at Sara with an evil grin, and then elbowed her. Sara turned to face Sam who was motioning towards Norrington.

"Go…go on do it!" Sam whispered

"Don't make me do it!" Sara begs but Sam just smile and continued to motion to Norrington. Sara lowered her head and let out a sigh as she slowly walked towards the Commodore.

"Norrington?" Sara said depressed

"What!" Norrington said a bit upset at Jacks escape. Without warning Sara grabbed Norrington head and planted a big kiss on Norrington's lips. It lasted for about a minute before Sara pulled away and as she walked back to stand by Sam the Commodore looked around for a minute unaware of what was going on. Sara did a smart-ass smile and then jumped off the cliff. Sam smiled and shook her head and walked up to the side of the cliff. She saluted and smiled at Elizabeth and Will and just as she was about to jump off Katherine grabbed her arm.

"Sam … Can I come?" Katherine asked

"Of course Kat, but are you really asking?" Sam asked

"Not really … I just wanted to seem polite … I would have gone no matter what you said," Kat giggled

"I know you would have" Sam said patting Kat on the shoulder. Then Sam took a deep breath and jumped and as she did she yelled up to Katherine.

"**NYMPHO!" **

"Hey I heard that" Katherine yelled back as she jumped off

Sam and Katherine swam towards the Black Pearl. Sam and Kat met up with Sara and then Jack and Jenn. Jack was swung aboard first and then helped the girls up. Katherine was waiting in the water as Sara was being brought when she began to talk to herself.

"They're always bugging me about Barbossa so maybe if I got with a different …and better pirate they'll stop with the jokes." Katherine started, she then looked up at the sky and finished "Ok lets try this again guys ok … The first pirate I see that's not Jack I am going to be with … so come on pirate gods!"

Katherine was then brought aboard the Black Pearl and as she climbed over the rail she saw the most wonderful pirate ……………..Anamaria. Anamaria was helping Katherine over and then went back over to talk to Jack who was talking to Gibbs. Katherine smiled as she looked up and said "Was that so hard?"

"Captain Sparrow the Black Pearl is yours" Anamaria smirked giving Jack his coat. Jack looked around at his ship and touched his helm when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"On deck you scabrous dogs" Jack braked at the crew

"Hey Anamaria … can you come with me for a second I have something to show you" Katherine said with a giggle taking Anamaria away

"Bring us that horizon eh?" Sara, Sam and Jenn giggled together

"So where should we go, we can go any where in the world" Jenn asked

"Anywhere we want!" Sam smiled

"Lets go … everywhere!" Sara said with a huge grin. Sara looked at Sam and smiled, Sam looked at Jenn and smiled, Jenn looked at Jack and smiled and Jack looked at Sara and smiled.

"Sounds good" Jack grinned

"How about a song" Jenn asked

"Great … I have the perfect song" Jack smirked and at the same time Jenn, Sam, Sara and Jack hummed a very familiar song.

"Hmmm and really bad eggs drink up me' arties yo ho"

**THE END! **

………**..WAIT WHERE IS KATHERINE?**

**Thank you for supporting my story and sorry it over! Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story! I love it! I am sorry I havent been updating as fast as I would want to! You guys have made this story very special! Please read my other story Relative of a Pirate! It even has a Sequel that is being written! Please read and review this last chapter! It doesn't take that much time so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**FEED THE AUTHOR!**


End file.
